Le héron et la fleur de lys
by Celygom
Summary: "Ton clan a été décimé, ta famille entière a été tuée, mais je ne veux pas te laisser seul. Laisse moi te proposer un arrangement." La vie n'est pas tendre dans le milieu de la mafia japonaise, et nombreux sont ceux qui s'y perdent définitivement. Mais il y a Grimmjow, il y a Ichigo, et il y a cette chose si formidable qu'est l'amour.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour =) ! Voilà, je tente un nouveau Grimmichi , en espérant pouvoir poster les chapitres assez régulièrement. N'hésitez pas à me faire parvenir toutes vos impressions, vos conseils et vos critiques, ça me sera grandement utile =) !

Merci et bonne lecture !

P.S. : L'histoire dans sa globalité porte le rating M, même si certains chapitres, comme celui-ci, ne méritent pas un rating si élevé.

* * *

**Hiver 2004.**

Rouge, rouge, blanc, rouge. Le petit garçon ne voyait que ça. Un rouge magnifique, enchanteur, tranchant avec cette couleur blanche si pure que seuls les flocons d'une neige de fin décembre pouvaient donner. Et partout, à travers les grandes coulées et les petites tâches de ce rouge si fascinant qui finissaient de s'échapper par petits jets de tel ou tel corps allongé là, le petit garçon revoyait une scène. Une seule et même scène, miroitant dans une flaque pourpre comme un lointain souvenir : sa mère se tenant la gorge alors que de cette plaie s'échappait son dernier souffle, et son père, l'homme qu'il admirait le plus, impuissant face au sinistre spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux déjà vides de toute trace de vie.

Petit à petit, autour de lui les choses avaient commencé à bouger, mais lui restait là, profondément ancré dans sa lugubre torpeur, le visage et les vêtements encore barbouillés du sang des siens. Les cadavres avaient été enlevés, les agents de police étaient passés, mais lui été resté là, seul au milieu de cette neige impure, souillée par le sang de son clan. Comme précédemment lors du massacre de sa famille où personne n'avait eu la grâce de le tuer en même temps que les autres, nul n'avait pris la peine de s'occuper de lui avant de clore l'affaire d'un vague « Encore un règlement de compte de cette racaille prétentieuse », pauvre gamin maudit dont personne ne voulait, livré à lui-même dans un monde qu'il ne commençait à connaître que trop bien pour sa barbarie et son désespoir.

Seul face au néant, pris dans un tourbillon de tristesse, de désespoir et de souvenirs sanglants, le petit garçon s'effondra, évanouit, ses petites mèches rousses dégoulinantes d'eau et de sang lui masquant les yeux tandis que sur ses joues mourraient ses dernières larmes.

Ooooooooooooooooo000000000000000oooooooooooooooooooo

**Mars 2014.**

Les hommes du clan Espada s'agenouillaient les uns après les autres face à un étrange jeune homme à la chevelure bleutée, espérant bien, par ce geste, lui montrer leur respect et surtout leur soumission absolue. Le clan n'avait plus eu de vrai chef depuis près d'une vingtaine d'année. Mort mutilé le jour de la naissance de son fils, le père de Grimmjow, héritier des Jaggerjack, branche principale d'une des grandes familles de yakusas, avait ainsi fait de ce dernier le seul et unique successeur direct du clan Espada. Echappant de nombreuses fois à la mort, et de justesse, l'enfant s'était alors vu confier au bras droit de son père, un homme fort et loyal dénommé Coyote Starrk, qui avait du coup exercé une sorte de régence jusqu'aux 20 ans de ce dernier date qui arrivait maintenant. Grimmjow Jaggerjack, 8ème héritier des Jaggerjack, descendant pur et direct d'une des plus ancienne branche de yakusas du pays, prenait en ce jour la tête d'un des plus gros clans connu en tant que 15ème chef du clan Espada.

Oooooooooooooooo000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooo

**Avril 2014.**

Grimmjow soupira bruyamment en passant la porte de sa nouvelle salle de classe. Avoir été nommé chef, être devenu puissant, avoir autorité quasi absolue sur des centaines de personnes, tenir dans le creux de sa main toute une partie du pays, tous ces trucs géniaux dont il avait hérité en prenant la tête des Espadas à la suite de Starrk ne lui avaient pas permis d'échapper à son plus grand ennemi : l'école. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un an à trier et même s'il était plutôt brillant et populaire au sein de l'établissement, il savait désormais qu'il avait bien mieux à faire, comme aider à diriger dans l'ombre un pays par exemple. Mais son père adoptif avait été intransigeant : il devait finir sa dernière année de lycée, sous peine d'être tué de ses propres mains, tout simplement. Et Grimmjow savait que l'homme en était capable. Il était certes loyal et aimant avec lui, mais c'était toujours à son défunt père que Starrk obéissait réellement, et un chef de clan, ça termine au moins le lycée à tout prix, surtout quand, comme dans son cas, on avait deux ans de retard à cause des histoires familiales. Quand il lui avait expliqué ça, c'est sur ce « à tout prix » que l'héritier avait tiqué : comment ça à tout prix ? C'est ainsi que pour son premier jour de cours, il avait pu constater avec un certain agacement qu'il n'avait plus un mais trois gardes du corps et que parmi ses ''nouveaux enseignants'' se trouvaient des membres du gang. Bien sûr, tout se faisait dans la plus grande discrétion, personne, pas même le directeur, n'était au courant mais lui savait, et ça l'agaçait. Entraîné à de nombreux arts martiaux depuis qu'il était en âge de marcher, il estimait aujourd'hui être capable de se défendre seul. Et même s'il comprenait l'inquiétude de son père adoptif et les conséquences désastreuses que sa mort provoquerait, une telle invasion de l'école dépassait les limites de l'acceptable. Pourtant, encore une fois, et ce malgré sa toute nouvelle position, personne n'avait tenu compte de son avis.

Grimmjow alla tranquillement s'assoir à sa place, regardant lentement ses camarades de classes. Ses trois gardes, à qui l'uniforme allait particulièrement bien, se fondaient déjà parmi les autres élèves avec une facilité déconcertante, grugeant tout le monde quant à leur véritable identité. Discutant avec un groupe de fille, il aperçut Nnoitra. Ce fou dangereux savait se fondre dans la masse comme personne avec son sourire de faux-cul. Il y avait énormément de choses que l'héritier des Jaggerjack ne supportait pas chez lui mais il devait se faire à l'évidence : Nnoitra était certes un grand malade, sadique à n'en plus pouvoir, il était quand même l'un de ceux qu'il l'avait le plus soutenu, par sa force physique comme mentale, quand il avait été décidé qu'il allait définitivement et irrévocablement prendre la tête du clan. Il était fou, mais pas inconscient, et c'est pour ça que Grimmjow l'avait accepté quand on le lui avait assigné.

Un peu plus loin, appuyé contre le mur, un bouquin à la main, se trouvait Ulquiorra Schiffer. Grimmjow n'avait pas compris pourquoi Starrk avait tant tenu à ce qu'il fasse parti de sa garde rapprochée. Il était fort, ça c'était un fait, et intelligent aussi, mais les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient jamais réussi à s'entendre. Plus vieux de deux ans malgré son aspect plutôt juvénile, Ulquiorra n'était jamais bavard, jamais prévenant, et Grimmjow se doutait qu'au final, c'était à Coyote Starrk et non à lui que le jeune brun avait fait un réel serment d'allégeance.

Enfin, un peu plus loin, faisant déjà l'imbécile pour amuser la galerie, se tenait son ami de toujours, celui qui le suivait inlassablement de partout depuis le jardin d'enfants : Renji Abaraï. Ce dernier ne faisait pas parti du clan, il n'y était à la base lié d'aucune façon. Mais les deux garçons avaient respectivement trouvé chez l'autre une sorte d'âme sœur, un ami qu'il n'aurait lâché pour rien au monde ou presque, et c'est ainsi que Renji était devenu, à l'âge de 12 ans, son premier garde du corps officieux. Pas effrayé pour un sou des risques qu'une famille de yakusas pouvait représenter, il avait continué à venir auprès de Grimmjow, jour après jour, et avait fini par être considéré comme un membre de la famille par les autres, trouvant dans ce jeune garçon à la crinière cramoisie un côté adorable et sécurisant qui allait parfaitement bien avec leur maître.

Grimmjow sourit, au final plutôt satisfait du choix de Starrk quant à ceux qui devaient lui servir de bouclier. Il allait certes devoir supporter Nnoitra et Ulquiorra une année entière, mais au moins, avec eux et Renji dans les parages, il allait pouvoir se la couler douce jusqu'à la remise des diplômes, du moins l'espérait-il.

Oooooooooooo000000000000000ooooooooooooooo

La matinée passa sans encombre. Rapidement, tous avaient pu évaluer plus ou moins les risques directement présents dans l'entourage de leur maître, et, au plus grand soulagement de Nnoitra et d'Ulquiorra surtout, tout semblait on ne peut plus normal dans ce petit lycée de la banlieue Sud de Tokyo. Comble de joie, l'ambiance était sympa et tous s'intégraient bien à ce nouvel environnement, agissant comme si de rien n'était, pour le plus grand bonheur du jeune bleuté. La matinée était donc plus que prometteuse, et c'est sur cette agréable pensée que la première sonnerie de reprise des cours de l'après-midi retentit, faisant s'assoir les élèves déjà présents en classe et courir les derniers retardataires.

Peu de temps après, l'enseignant fit son entrée, demandant le silence d'une voix tremblante et nasillarde après que l'ensemble de la classe l'ait salué. Comme à son habitude, il semblait nerveux, pressé d'en finir, et c'est donc sur un geste maladroit qu'il invita un nouvel élève à pénétrer dans sa classe, laissant, par son silence prolongé, le soin au jeune homme de se présenter lui-même. Sans même jeter un regard aux personnes assises en rang d'oignons devant lui, Ichigo Kurosaki soupira fortement, passa la porte, se présenta plus que brièvement et vint s'assoir à la place que lui avait désigné le prof. Lui aussi avait envie d'en finir. Mollement, il s'installa à son bureau, sortit un cahier, et après avoir lancé un discret sourire à Renji, se construisit un masque de profonde indifférence, ne remarquant pas immédiatement les deux grands yeux bleus de son voisin fixés sur lui.

Au moment même où le dénommé Kurosaki avait mis le pied dans la classe, Grimmjow avait été hypnotisé, le fixant de manière insistante sans s'en rendre compte, captant et suivant ses moindres gestes. Les cheveux en bataille, naturellement roux apparemment, une aura étrange se dégageait de lui, un mélange de puissance et de retenue qui ne faisait qu'accroître la curiosité du jeune chef à son égard.

Alors que le bleuté continuait de le détailler sans trop d'effort de discrétion depuis cinq bonnes minutes, le concerné en eu marre, leva les yeux et le fixa à son tour, plongeant dans un océan électrique. Le regard ambre dédaigneux et légèrement supérieur qu'arborait son vis-à-vis fit rater à Grimmjow un battement de cœur et dégagea en lui un tourbillon de sensation, allant du grisement à l'excitation, de l'appréhension à l'oppression. Il venait de trouver son plus grand danger, et ce danger venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre a pu vous mettre en appétit =)


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour !

Voici le chapitre 2 de cette fiction. Pour ceux qui trouveraient qu'il ne se passe pas encore grand chose, pas de panique, ça va venir, j'ai juste besoin de poser quelques bases du cadre =). Rassurez-vous donc, les choses vont commencer à bouger dès le prochain chapitre, donc encore un peu de patience s'il vous plaît.

Sinon eh bien un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser un commentaire, notamment les guests à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre par message, c'est vraiment encourageant, et utile. Je tiens compte de vos propos pour les prochains chapitres, notamment au niveau des descriptions parfois un peu manquantes (ça peut paraître étrange mais certaines descriptions des personnages, même des principaux, vont se faire plus tard, car je veux que la découverte physique de l'autre se fasse du point de vue des personnages : il y aura description quand ils voudront vraiment se découvrir, voilà tout =).). Donc merci encore pour vos avis, j'en suis vraiment contente.

En espérant que cette suite vous conviendra, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture =) !

P.S. : Pour la parution des chapitres, je vais essayer de tenir les délais d'un chapitre par semaine minimum, il y en aura donc parfois qu'un et parfois plus, je veux essayer de garder toujours un chapitre d'écrit d'avance sur la parution pour pouvoir prendre le temps de me relire (même si, et je m'en excuse, je ne vois pas toutes mes fautes d'orthographe pour autant).

* * *

Mai 2014.

Un mois était passé depuis la rentrée des classes et comme à son habitude, Grimmjow traînait avec Renji dans le salon de tatouage que le père de ce dernier tenait. Alors que les Abaraï étaient occupés à discuter des prochaines commandes d'encre qu'ils devaient faire, Jaggerjack réfléchissait. Malgré un mois passait à côté de lui, il n'arrivait toujours pas à cerner son voisin de classe, Ichigo Kurosaki. Plutôt solitaire, il n'avait absolument jamais fait un pas vers le bleuté (ou vers qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs, à part un peu Renji, étrangement, mais il mettait ça sur le compte du caractère enjoué et envahissant de son ami), et n'avait jamais cherché à échanger avec lui plus de mots que nécessaire. Son attitude discrète et indifférente envers tout ce qui l'entourait quasiment pouvait le faire passer pour un gars quelconque, voir un faible essayant de se donner une allure, mais Grimmjow n'était pas dupe : Ichigo était bien plus qu'un banal étudiant sans caractère, de ça, il en avait la conviction.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait encore à tout ça dans l'arrière-boutique, la porte du salon de tatouage s'ouvrit sur un jeune roux, aux formes agréablement mises en évidence dans un simple t-shirt noir moulant et un jean délavé.

« _ Vous prenez encore ?

_ On ferme dans 15 minutes normalement, mais pour toi gamin, ça ira. Viens t'installer. »

En entendant ces mots, Grimmjow tiqua. En dehors des membres du clan, personne n'avait jusqu'ici eu droit aux faveurs du père de Renji, et ce dernier ne se permettrait pas d'appeler un Espada ''gamin'', il était courageux, mais pas fou. Discrètement, il passa donc la tête, et ne vis d'abord rien, les deux montagnes de muscles qu'étaient le père et le fils Abaraï lui bloquant toute vue possible. Puis, alors que Renji s'éloignait pour aller chercher les pigments dont son père allait avoir besoin, il le vit. Sa touffe orange était toujours aussi peu domptée, mais ses yeux ambre avaient changés. Ils n'étaient plus désintéressés de tout, dédaigneux comme au lycée ils étaient pétillants d'excitation, soulignés d'un très léger coup de crayon noir, à peine visible, mais qui rehaussait merveilleusement la couleur miel de ses orbes. Encore une fois, le cœur de Grimmjow rata un battement. Que venait faire ce mec ici ? Pas qu'il n'ait pas le droit d'y être bien sûr, mais en temps normal, peu de lycéens s'aventuraient dans les petites ruelles de la ville à une heure aussi tardive pour finir dans un salon de tatouage. Et ceux qui s'y aventuraient, en général, n'étaient pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appeler de ''bons gars''. Trop étonné pour pouvoir décider de la marche à suivre, Grimmjow se contenta donc de rester dans son coin, à observer l'intrus sans se faire voir.

Sur les ordres du tatoueur, Ichigo enleva son t-shirt ainsi que son jean et s'allongea sur le fauteuil. Dans son dos s'était déjà dévoilé deux tatouages, laissant le bleuté sur le cul face à cette vision plutôt sexy, mais surtout inattendue. En effet, ce que le roux avait dans le dos n'était pas commun, du moins l'un de ses deux tatouages, le plus petit, le moins visible, n'était pas commun. Dans le creux de ses reins s'étendait une fleur de lys, revisitée dans un style plus royal que floral. Sur n'importe qui d'autre, ce tatouage, à cet emplacement, aurait pu faire féminin, mais sur Ichigo, il était élégant et hypnotisant. Les traits tirés, parfois presque effacés, comme lorsque le tatouage était apposé sur une peau jeune, enfantine qui était destinée à encore beaucoup s'étendre, le dessin n'en gardait pas moins une sacrée prestance.

Le second tatouage qu'arborait le rouquin était un magnifique tigre au pelage d'un roux flamboyant, qui partait de l'omoplate gauche pour finir avec la tête posée sur le muscle pectoral du jeune homme, comme à l'affût du moindre danger, sa queue remontant sous les côtes après être passée sur son flanc. Le dessin avait été admirablement bien réalisé et bien que ce fût le plus impressionnant des deux, l'attention de Grimmjow resta fixée sur la discrète fleur de lys. Il connaissait cette marque, il la connaissait même très bien pour avoir lui-même tué un homme portant la même. Cette marque était le symbole d'un ancien clan, ancré dans la région depuis des lustres mais qui s'était détruit de l'intérieur une dizaine d'années plus tôt par la trahison du bras droit du chef. Clan allié économiquement aux Espadas, ces derniers étaient intervenus à la faveur d'Isshin, alors chef régent du clan Shiniga. Pourtant, et malgré les nombreux combats qui avaient découlés de cette trahison, ils avaient tous été impuissants et Isshin était mort éventré sous leur yeux, sa femme égorgée. Grimmjow s'en rappelait encore très bien. Starrk l'y avait emmené dans le but que le futur héritier assiste à de lourdes affaires internes, mais les choses avaient dégénérées et, du haut de ses 10 ans, le bleuté s'était retrouvé avec son premier cadavre sur les bras. Après ça, le clan avait disparu, les traîtres ayant tous été tué, et les rares survivants qu'il restait s'étaient volatilisés dans la nature, craignant pour leur vie. Alors que faisait l'un des leurs ici ?

Grimmjow sourit. Un survivant du clan Shiniga était rare, très rare : il allait devoir garder un œil sur lui. Découvrir la véritable identité de son camarade allait enfin lui permettre de l'approcher.

Ichigo tenta de s'apaiser. Il était arrivé au salon pour un nouveau tatouage, phœnix devant se poser sur le bas de son dos, au niveau de sa hanche droite et dont la longue queue devait venir titiller l'orée de sa toison pubienne. Vu la taille du dessin, cela allait prendre quelques heures et faire très mal, alors il devait se calmer, maintenant. En venant, il ne s'était pas inquiété de l'heure tardive, le tatoueur étant un ancien ami de son père, mais en s'installant, son regard avait été attiré par une tâche bleue dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de l'arrière-boutique et cette tâche bleue le perturbait grandement, l'empêchant de se détendre complétement. Il avait tout de suite reconnu son voisin de classe, se demandant pendant une seconde pourquoi il était là, avant de se souvenir qu'il était apparemment ami avec Abaraï, et n'avait plus fait que penser à lui depuis. Ce mec lui rappelait quelque chose, mais le plus dérangeant, c'est qu'il lui donnait de sérieux frissons dans le dos, et pas que de peur, c'était bien ça le problème. Il l'avait surpris de nombreuses fois à le regarder en coin, à le suivre dans les couloirs même parfois, et à force de faire attention à lui, Ichigo avait fini par réagir fortement à sa présence. De façon désagréablement agréable, quand il était en contact avec lui, il sentait les poils de son corps se hérisser d'excitation (pas que sexuelle malheureusement) : à chaque fois, il avait envie de se battre. Lui qui faisait tout pour rester un maximum à l'écart, pour n'attirer l'attention de personne, se retrouvait indubitablement attiré par Jaggerjack. Mais ce dernier faisait aussi revivre en lui un sentiment qu'il aurait aimé oublié depuis longtemps, ce mélange d'appréhension malsaine, de malaise qu'il n'avait plus connue depuis ses 8 ans, quand sa famille entière avait été décimée, son père fixant le vide à ses pieds, nageant dans ses tripes tandis que sa mère perdaient ses derniers litres de sang en se tenant désespérément la gorge. A l'époque il s'était évanoui, faible et désespéré qu'il était, mais bien vite les choses avaient changées. De sa tristesse et de son désespoir était née une nouvelle force, une source inépuisable de colère qui l'avait mené vers le haut un peu plus chaque jour. Ainsi, des mois avant son neuvième anniversaire, aidé par le peu d'argent qu'il avait récupéré chez lui, il avait commencé à apprendre plusieurs arts de combat, alliant les méthodes orientales aux occidentales, les leçons à la simple improvisation. Bien vite, il avait trouvé un endroit où loger, dans un petit magasin, le gérant se prenant d'une grande affection pour lui, et ainsi, il avait pu progresser. En six ans, il avait appris plus de 5 arts différents et, à force d'une persévérance qui lui était propre, avait fini par atteindre un niveau bien plus que satisfaisant. Et à mesure que cette force grandissait en lui, autre chose se développait. Au fil des entraînements, des combats entre jeunes, … naissait un besoin, une envie irrépressible de dominer. L'atmosphère du combat, la raideur de ses muscles, le challenge du KO, tout lui plaisait, l'excitait. Il avait appris à aimer se battre, et cet amour n'avait fait que se conforter dans la sourde colère qui grondait en lui. Et puis il s'était lançait. Pendant des semaines, abandonnant tout derrière lui, il s'était mis à traquer. Il savait où trouver la raclure de cette ville, ce qui lui avait permis de trouver, de suivre puis d'approcher sa cible en toute discrétion. Cet homme, il l'avait reconnu malgré de récente cicatrices en le croisant par hasard dans la rue, était un de ceux qui avait été là ce soir-là, il en était sûr. Il était grand, fort, froid, un rictus sadique collé aux lèvres, une horrible cicatrice traçant comme une raie au milieu de ses rares cheveux. Le jeune rouquin n'avait aucune chance (à 14 ans, qui en aurait eu une ?), mais s'en fichait, se croyant bêtement invincible, et avait attaqué, sans relâche, de toutes parts, jusqu'à ce que l'autre, bien amoché quand même l'envoie s'éclater le crâne d'un puissant revers de main. Deux semaines plus tard, quand il s'était réveillé sur un lit d'hôpital, il avait compris. Compris qu'il était encore trop faible, trop con et qu'il aurait pu mourir, si facilement, si l'autre n'avait pas vu en lui qu'un déchet pour lequel il ne voulait pas perdre de temps. Et il avait pleuré, beaucoup, gorgeant de ses larmes le tissu vert de la veste de Kisuke, resté patiemment au chevet de son petit protégé. Pourtant, quelques semaines plus tard, quand il avait repris son entraînement, encore plus assidument qu'auparavant, tout sentiment de honte par rapport à sa défaite avait disparu, ne laissant plus qu'en lui ce besoin décuplé de persévérer, de dominer son adversaire, bref, de se battre, de s'améliorer, encore et toujours, pour enfin, se venger. Et c'est ce qu'il avait pu faire deux ans plus tard lorsque, revêtant le même sourire sadique que son adversaire, Ichigo lui avait éclaté la boîte crânienne contre un trottoir, riant comme un dément, les larmes aux yeux en repensant à ses défunts parents tandis que sous ses pieds ne restait plus qu'un vague mélange d'os, de sang et de matière cérébrale. De longues minutes plus tard, horrifié de ses propres agissements, mais néanmoins heureux, il s'était évanoui, s'échappant de cette vision chaotique par l'inconscience. Et de tout ce chaos, ce dont il se souvenait le mieux, c'était ce qu'il avait ressenti. Cette excitation morbide de savoir qu'un autre malade, peut-être plus dangereux qu'on ne l'était soi-même était dans le coin et qu'on devait le dominer, voir le tuer, car un bon ennemi était un ennemi mort après tout.

C'est ça que le dénommé Grimmjow lui faisait ressentir, le besoin de dominer, de se venger, de se battre à mort, de se rappeler qu'on était puissant, qu'on existait. Il lui rappelait simplement l'ambiance de son enfance, chose qu'il essayait d'oublier, chaque jour un peu plus. Alors avec tout ça, se calmer et se concentrer sur le fichu tatouage qu'il était venu se faire faire, c'était vraiment difficile. Surtout que ce taré de bleuté continuait encore et toujours de le fixer, un sourire devenu carnassier au fil des minutes collé aux lèvres.

Ooooooooooooo0000000000000000ooooooooooooooooo

Six heures s'étaient déjà écoulées quand Ichigo sortit du salon, éreinté, meurtri et larmoyant, les bras remplis de crèmes et produits en tout genre destinés à le soulager et à faciliter sa cicatrisation. D'un pas maladroit, le jeune rouquin marcha une bonne dizaine de minutes, inconscient du lourd regard qui pesait encore sur lui, rentra chez lui et s'affala sur son canapé, avant de hurler de rage face à son geste stupide et de s'installer sur son flanc gauche, le seul encore intact, et de laisser le sommeil l'emporter.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous =) ! Voici la suite de cette histoire, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira !

Je m'excuse pour ces courts chapitres que je poste (celui-ci étant encore plus court que les deux précédents et le suivant), je crains néanmoins qu'il vous faille vous y habituer (même si j'ai un doute, il me semble que c'est français) : bien que j'aime lire de longs chapitres, je ne suis pas très douée pour les écrire ...

En tous cas merci encore à tous ceux et celles qui ont eu la bonté d'âme de me laisser des commentaires : c'est vraiment encourageant, alors merci =) !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture (en espérant qu'elle le sera réellement).

* * *

Mai 2014 :

La journée avait été horrible. Chaque pas avait été un calvaire, chaque chaise une véritable promesse de supplice, chaque cours un ennui profond. Et l'autre taré de bleuté qui le fixait encore, l'agaçant d'heure en heure ! Ichigo en avait eu plus que marre. Mais l'heure de la libération avait enfin sonnée à ses oreilles et après une bonne quinzaine de minutes de marche à slalomer dans les ruelles de Tokyo, il glissait enfin sa clé dans la serrure de son appartement. Lentement il entra, défit ses chaussures et sa veste, essayant au maximum de ménager son flanc droit, et alla se prendre un verre d'eau dans la cuisine. L'appartement n'était pas grand, les maigres rentes et bourses qu'il percevait par-ci par-là ne suffisant qu'à un petit 25 m², pourtant, il ne vit pas les deux prunelles bleues qui le fixaient, sagement, silencieusement, attendant patiemment que l'autre se retourne. Mais elles attendirent encore, la fatigue et la douleur embrumant l'esprit et les sens de l'observé. Ichigo, totalement inconscient de la présence, rejoignit en deux pas sa petite salle de bain, se soulagea rapidement et après s'être lavé les mains, se passa le visage à l'eau, cherchant par ce geste à retrouver un minimum de lucidité. Patiemment, il enleva son t-shirt, qu'il lança sans regarder dans la petite pièce qui lui servait à la fois de chambre et de pièce à vivre et se massa minutieusement, sensuellement, les hanches et le dos, insistant délicatement sur le côté droit, appliquant généreusement de la crème hydratante. Son nouveau tatouage, dont il était plus que satisfait, le lançait et bien qu'il n'entrait pas directement en contact avec son pantalon, il sentait la ceinture de ce dernier le démanger, l'irriter. Il enleva donc son dernier vrai vêtement, ne restant qu'en boxer, se fichant éperdument de sa tenue puisqu'il était chez lui. Ayant plus ou moins fini ses soins, mais impatient de manger et de vaquer à d'autres occupations, le rouquin sortit de la salle d'eau, descendit la petite marche qui le séparait de sa chambre, et d'un regard dans le coin droit de la pièce, là où se trouvait son fauteuil le plus moelleux, se figea. Un long frisson lui parcourut l'échine tandis que dans son esprit tournoyaient milles questions : que faisait-il là ? Comment était-il entré ? Que voulait-il ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas remarqué avant ? Pourquoi l'autre était-il rest…

« _ Ne bouge pas. »

La voix rauque qui résonna légèrement dans le petit appartement le fit déglutir bruyamment. Dans son bas ventre, une douce chaleur s'insinuait, inévitablement, mais Ichigo n'en tint pas compte, il y avait plus important. Grimmjow était parvenu à rentrer chez lui, et ça, ça ne présager absolument rien de bon, d'autant plus que le masque de normalité que le bleuté portait habituellement n'était pas là, laissant ainsi le jeune homme dévoiler toute sa puissance à travers son charisme sauvage et autoritaire. Lentement, Ichigo tendit le bras, conscient qu'un geste brusque déclencherait une suite d'évènements qu'il ne lui tardait absolument pas de voir arriver.

« _ J'ai dit « Ne bouge pas ».

_ … Et pourtant, je compte bien me rhabiller. Tu es entré chez moi sans permission, t'es installé dans mon fauteuil sans permission, alors ne pense même pas que je vais rester à moitié nu devant toi en attendant que tu daignes me donner cette putain de permission pour me vêtir Jaggerjack. »

D'un geste sec, le rouquin saisit un bas de pyjama qui traînait sur son lit, pour le regretter à peine trois secondes après. D'un mouvement souple, le bleuté s'était levé, avait parcouru la maigre distance les séparant et avait bloqué son geste d'une main de fer, imposant son autorité sur le roux par sa forte carrure. Aussitôt, les narines d'Ichigo furent assaillies par l'odeur de Grimmjow. Son parfum était musqué, excitant, viril et pourtant on y décelait une légère pointe de fraîcheur grâce au jasmin. Les sens en alerte, Ichigo se senti perdre pied, une demi-seconde, se reprenant tant bien que mal après cette surprise, mais la voix, les mots et la poigne, chaude et ferme, qui enserrait encore son poignet le menèrent à sa perte :

« _ Bien que j'apprécie grandement ta tenue actuelle, I-chi-go, je vais te la donner cette « putain de permission » comme tu dis. Tu as cinq minutes pour enfiler quelque chose, prendre quelques affaires et surtout, oublier ton petit goût pour la provocation. Tu ne me connais pas Kurosaki, alors un conseil, ne joue pas trop au malin avec moi pour le moment. »

Une réplique acerbe au bord des lèvres, le rouquin se mordit fortement la langue pour ne pas la laisser sortir. La perspective de se battre avec le bleuté le grisait, réveillait en lui ses pulsions refoulées, mais il n'était pas totalement inconscient. Il était fort, certes, mais affaiblit comme il l'était à cause du tatouage, l'autre aurait vite fait de lui faire mordre la poussière. Et puis il fallait bien le reconnaître : Grimmjow était venu pour l'emmener quelque part, et ce fait éveillait sa curiosité au plus haut point. Alors au final, même si c'était pour l'emmener se faire taillader dans un coin de ruelle sombre, Ichigo voulait savoir. Lentement, fixant ces deux iris d'habitude si agaçantes, mais si belles à présent, illuminées par le danger qui émanait de leur propriétaire, le roux hocha la tête, se mordant la joue pour tenter d'ignorer au maximum tout ce que son homologue faisait remonter comme envies en lui.

Son poignet libéré, Ichigo attrapa son jean, échoué dans la salle de bain, tendit le bras vers sa penderie pour en sortir un t-shirt propre, et après un frottement du tissu contre sa peau meurtrie, fourra dans un sac toute sa panoplie de crème et de soins. Enfilant ses chaussures, il s'assura discrètement que sa bombe lacrymogène et son opinel se trouvaient toujours dans la besace, et prenant portefeuille et papiers d'identité, il se retourna vers Grimmjow, lui signifiant ainsi qu'il était prêt. Le bleuté le regarda, une lueur franchement amusée au fond des yeux, un sourire mi- amusé mi- provocateur aux lèvres, attendant la moindre réflexion du roux pour lui sauter dessus, au sens propre comme au figuré, mais comme l'homme désireux de vivre qu'il était, ce dernier se tut, ne faisant qu'arquer un sourcil pour montrer son scepticisme, puis de se flanquer un sourire narquois aux lèvres devant la moue légèrement déçue du bleuté. Sans un mot de plus, Grimmjow franchit le seuil de l'appartement, s'effaça galamment devant la porte pour que le propriétaire des lieux puisse la fermer sans qu'il le perde de vue, et d'un mouvement de tête, désigna au roux l'ascenseur. D'une démarche presque naturelle, les deux s'élancèrent vers l'appareil, y rentrèrent et appuyèrent sur le bouton du niveau 0. Sept étages à se regarder en chiens de faïence plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes sortir dans la ruelle, se retrouvant presque immédiatement flanqués de deux bruns qu'Ichigo reconnut comme deux de ses camarades de classe. Bien gardé, alors que la peur et la colère commençaient à monter en lui au fur et à mesure qu'il devinait qui pouvait être réellement ce Jaggerjack, il suivit docilement son presque kidnappeur jusqu'à une berline noire où attendait visiblement un chauffeur. L'attrapant sans ménagement, Grimmjow fit s'engouffrer un roux de plus en plus réticent dans la voiture et y monta à sa suite, ses deux acolytes enfourchant chacun leur moto garée juste à côté.

A peine Grimmjow eu-t-il refermé la porte qu'il sentit sur sa carotide la désagréable sensation du métal froid.

« _ Maintenant, si tu ne veux pas te retrouver avec quelques litres de sang en moins, tu me dis qui tu es et où on va. »

Ichigo, le bras tendu, mis plus de pression dans sa prise, faisant s'échapper de la peau délicate du bleuté un fin filet de sang. Cependant, ce dernier n'avait pas peur. A l'instar d'Ichigo, il savait que s'il le fallait vraiment, en se débattant suffisamment vite, il prendrait le dessus sur le rouquin à ses côtés. Mais ce même rouquin avait tenté, lui avait montré qu'il ne comptait pas sagement passer ses quatre volontés, et ça, au fond, ça lui plaisait terriblement. Fixant d'un œil nouveau son homologue, Grimmjow lui agrippa doucement la main et mit un écart de quelques centimètres entre la lame et son cou.

« _ Tout doux chaton. Je te fais actuellement l'honneur de te conduire dans la demeure principale du clan Espada. Quant à qui je suis, crois-moi Kurosaki, tu le sauras bien assez tôt. »


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour =) !

Navrée pour ce léger retard, qui risque, je le crains, de se répéter de temps en temps pour les chapitres à venir : la rentrée est assez prenante. J'espère quand même que ce chapitre va vous plaire : il amorce la proposition qu'on retrouve dans le résumé ! Alors soyez patients pour la suite ^-^

Sinon eh bien merci encore à toutes et à tous pour vos commentaires, c'est vraiment super : c'est très gentil et très encourageant, alors encore merci =) !

Je pense avoir tout dit alors Mesdames et Messieurs, bonne lecture =) !

* * *

Au fur et à mesure que la voiture avançait dans la grande allée centrale du domaine Espada, Ichigo voyait se profiler à travers sa fenêtre une exposition de luxe et de bon goût qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé voir de sa vie. Sur sa droite, formant un magnifique U architecturale de style traditionnel, se tenait l'imposante bâtisse du clan, manoir gigantesque de quatre étages qui, au vu de sa taille, pouvait aisément loger un peu plus d'une centaine de personnes. De partout autour se tenaient des parterres de fleurs et d'arbustes, alliant la richesse visuelle européenne à la sérénité japonaise, rappelant ainsi à la vue de tous la prestance, la classe et la clarté qui caractérisaient le clan. Quelques employés justement s'attelaient à entretenir l'un des nombreux bosquets de rosiers. D'une humble courbette, ces derniers saluèrent la voiture à son passage, sachant pertinemment, même s'ils ne le voyaient pas à travers les vitres teintées, que leur jeune maître était à bord. D'un hochement de tête invisible pour eux, Grimmjow leur répondit, ne se souciant pas du regard étonné du jeune rouquin sur lui.

Ichigo était troublé. Il s'était d'abord senti glacé, prisonnier de l'homme à côté de lui, et pire que tout, il s'était vraiment senti vulnérable. Cependant, depuis que la voiture et son escorte avaient franchi le portail de l'immense propriété, tous sentiments de crainte et d'oppression avaient disparu, ne laissant en lui qu'ébahissement et curiosité. Qui pouvait donc être cet homme à côté de lui, du même âge, ou à peine plus vieux que lui ? A ses yeux, Grimmjow n'était que sauvagerie, puissance et autorité, mais dans ce décor luxueux et harmonieux, où malgré les multitudes de richesses transparaissaient des pointes de simplicité flagrantes, presque décalées, le bleuté lui paraissait tout à fait dans son élément. Et le hochement de tête sincère et habituel qu'avait rendu le jeune homme à ses jardiniers ne faisait que confirmer cette impression. Où qu'ils soient et qui qu'il soit, Grimmjow était chez lui. Mais alors encore une fois, qui pouvait-il être ? Ichigo n'était pas dupe et certaines pièces du puzzle, petit à petit, commençaient à s'assembler dans son esprit. Cette prestance, cet étalage de richesses, cette envie d'en imposer au premier regard, il s'en souvenait un peu, lui-même ayant passé une partie de son enfance dans un domaine comme celui-ci. Plus il réfléchissait, plus il en été convaincu : Grimmjow lui rappelait des sensations de son enfance tout simplement parce que lui-même évoluait dans un élément qui appartenait à son passé : les clans yakusas. Idée renforcée par ce que le bleuté lui avait dit un peu plus tôt en l'engouffrant dans la voiture : il le menait à la demeure principale du clan Espada. Ichigo se mordit l'intérieur de la joue face à sa stupidité : pourquoi lui avait-il fallu plus de vingt minutes pour faire le rapprochement putain ? Etait-il stupide à ce point pour ne pas s'être rendu compte avant de ce que son homologue lui avait jeté au nez ? Grimmjow était un yakusa, c'était maintenant une certitude, et pour avoir pareille escorte et accès à pareille demeure, il ne devait pas être n'importe quel yakusa. Alors encore une fois, qui était-il, et surtout, que lui voulait-il ?!

Un mouvement à la périphérie de son champ de vision le sortit de ses pensées. Doucement, le jeune homme tourna la tête sur sa gauche, pensant avoir vu bouger le bleuté à ses côtés, et le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui le fascina. Perdu dans ses pensées, Ichigo n'avait pas senti la voiture s'arrêter, n'avait pas entendu Grimmjow ouvrir sa porte, sortir de la voiture et faire quelques pas, oubliant de refermer la portière de cette dernière. Et face à tant de grâce, de naturel et de beauté, le rouquin ne put que le remercier silencieusement de cet oubli. Devant ses yeux progressaient doucement, majestueusement, avec cette lenteur de mouvement qui leur est tant caractéristique, comme s'ils étaient figés dans le temps, deux magnifique hérons cendrés, la tête légèrement inclinée sur la droite, leur long cou courbé vers le haut tandis qu'à deux mètres d'eux, accroupis, un doux sourire aux lèvres, Grimmjow les appelait, le bras tendu, le poing tourné vers le sol. Après quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité, Ichigo vit les deux hérons retourner le poing du bleuté et le regarder avec un mélange d'incompréhension et de lassitude, du moins c'est ce qu'il crut déceler dans le regard des deux grands oiseaux, et en face d'eux, le jeune yakusa explosa de rire. A ce son, Ichigo s'horrifia : le rire de Grimmjow était grave, mais pure, et à chaque éclat de voix, ses entrailles se tordaient agréablement. Il aimait entendre ce rire, tout comme il avait aimé la voix rauque de son camarade un peu plus tôt chez lui et son odeur au même moment. En fait, s'il s'attardait deux minutes sur la question, il s'apercevait que malgré le mystère qui entourait ce personnage à la crinière bleu, il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il aimait chez cet énergumène. Mais encore une fois, il refoula tout ça, l'oubliant consciemment, préférant reporter son attention sur ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Par envie de vengeance, les hérons avaient ''attaqué'' le jeune bleuté, le picorant doucement, lui donnant de grands coups de becs parfois afin de montrer leur mécontentement, et au milieu d'eux, les fesses par terre cette fois-ci, l'héritier des Jaggerjack riait, les repoussant doucement, caressant leur plumage et leur duvet, leur promettant entre deux coups de becs de venir leur donner quelques poissons plus tard, s'excusant inutilement, sans cesser de rire, de cet oubli. Et derrière lui, à quelques centaines de mètres, se dressait le paysage qui se trouvait à gauche de l'allée, paysage qu'Ichigo n'avait pas encore remarqué, trop focalisé sur la demeure, les bosquets, puis sur le propriétaire des lieux. En face de la bâtisse donc, de l'autre côté de cette large allée de gravier blanc se dressait un paysage d'une sérénité et d'une simplicité fascinantes. Loin de l'entretien méticuleux que nécessitaient les bosquets de style européen bordant la demeure à leur droite, sur des centaines d'hectares, la nature semblait avoir repris ses droits, la trace de la main de l'homme ayant été parfaitement camouflée ou presque. Devant eux serpentaient des dizaines de petits ruisseaux, parfois calmes, parfois plus énergiques grâces aux quelques mini barrages et cascades discrètement aménagés, où, on le devinait, devaient nager des centaines de petits poissons. Ici et là, par groupe ou en solo, de grands arbres s'étendaient vers le ciel, baignant d'ombre certains coins des berges. Parmi ces ruisseaux se trouvaient aussi quelques mares aménagées où on pouvait entendre (faiblement, la distance n'aidant pas) quelques croassements dans les hautes herbes les bordant, à l'abri de majestueux sols pleureurs. Ichigo remarqua avec un petit sourire intérieur qu'il y en avait d'ailleurs un à chaque marre, leurs longues branches fines ridant la surface de l'eau au rythme du vent. Et dans ce décor serein et presque naturel se trouvait la chose la plus fascinante du domaine : parmi les arbres, les buissons et les ruisseaux évoluaient des dizaines de hérons cendrés. Un peu partout, les majestueux échassiers marchaient, attendaient immobiles sur les berges ou dans l'eau ou encore pêchaient, attrapant quelques poissons avant de s'envoler un peu plus loin pour se poser à l'ombre d'un grand chêne. Il se dégageait de la scène une telle aura de calme que le rouquin se perdit dans cette contemplation quelques minutes encore.

Repoussant doucement ses deux hérons pour la énième fois, Grimmjow se remit adroitement et silencieusement debout, évitant en souriant un dernier coup de bec de la part du jeune mâle et se retourna vers la voiture. Pendant deux minutes, jouant comme à son habitude avec Sagi et Sagi, il avait oublié son invité. Derrière la voiture, Nnoitra et Ulquiorra attendaient, nullement gênés par l'attitude de leur maître, surveillant discrètement le rouquin toujours assis dans la voiture. Grimmjow reporta d'ailleurs son attention sur ce dernier, légèrement soucieux malgré lui de voir la réaction du jeune homme face à son comportement quelques instants plus tôt. Cependant, dès le premier coup d'œil, il s'aperçut qu'il s'était inquiété pour rien. Toujours assis dans la voiture, tendu pour atteindre l'ouverture de la portière, Ichigo regardait devant lui, un sourire heureux aux lèvres. Et face à ce visage pour une fois serein et dénué de toutes traces de sentiments désagréables, le jeune yakusa ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était beau. Bien sûr, il se savait déjà fortement attiré physiquement par le jeune rouquin, mais cette fois c'était différent. A cet instant, son camarade semblait être calme et heureux, tout simplement. Il n'était pas sexy, comme à son appartement, il était beau, juste beau, de cette beauté à vous couper le souffle, parce que vous savait qu'elle a pour source quelque chose d'innocent, dénuée de superficialité et de manières : la sérénité. Et pendant quelques fractions de secondes, Grimmjow eu envie de se promettre de le rendre encore et encore heureux et serein comme à l'instant présent, pour que pour lui, et juste pour lui, Ichigo soit beau, encore, et pour toujours. Mais comme son homologue un peu plus tôt, Grimmjow refoula ses pensées, les enfermant dans un coin de son esprit, se contentant de se racler la gorge pour sortir le jeune rouquin de sa contemplation.

Sursautant par le léger rappel à l'ordre, Ichigo détacha son regard des hérons au loin pour le reporter sur le jeune bleuté. Ce dernier lui souriait, presque timidement, ce qui paraissait étrange compte tenu de son comportement habituel, mais face à la surprenante douceur de ses traits, le jeune roux se laissa aller à une parole franche, dénuée de l'animosité qui caractérisait leurs rares échanges. D'une voix calme et douce, à l'instar de son impression d'harmonie intérieure, le regard planté dans celui de son homologue et un léger sourire aux lèvres, il déclara simplement « Tout ceci est magnifique. », paroles auxquelles répondit l'autre, d'une même voix tranquille et sincère « Je suis heureux que tu partages mon impression. ».

Les deux jeunes hommes se sentaient paisibles. Bien sûr, l'un comme l'autre savaient que les choses n'étaient pas réglées, même pas encore éclaircies et que de nombreuses tensions allaient encore devoir être affrontées, mais pendant quelques secondes, ils s'accordèrent tous deux un sourire sincère, gravant dans leur mémoire une impression plaisante et positive de l'autre, celle d'une possibilité, de quoi, ils ne sauraient le dire, mais d'une possibilité quand même, puis Grimmjow cligna des yeux, mettant ainsi fin à l'échange et repris sa place dans la voiture.

Sur les quelques centaines de mètres que la voiture parcourut encore pour atteindre les portes de la demeure des Espadas, les deux jeunes hommes fermèrent les yeux d'un accord tacite, se découvrant aveuglement et silencieusement une infinité d'affinités.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo000000000000ooooooooooooooooo

Ichigo lança pour la énième fois des petits coups d'œil autour de lui, toute impression de calme et de sérénité l'ayant quitté depuis qu'il avait passé les portes de la demeure. Dès qu'il était entré, Grimmjow avait disparu de son champ de vision, ne lui lançant qu'un vague « Fais ce qu'on te dit, je reviens dans quelques minutes », suivi par ses deux acolytes tandis que lui se retrouvait ''seul'' au milieu d'un hall gigantesque, flanqué de deux gorilles aussi polis et charmants qu'une porte de prison. Sans ménagement, loin de la ''délicatesse'' à laquelle il avait eu le droit avec l'héritier des lieux (et il commençait vraiment à croire qu'il y avait eu le droit vu la brusquerie des deux armoires à glace qui l'emmenaient), le rouquin arpentait les couloirs au parquet impeccable ne se souciant même plus de la beauté qui émanait de la demeure à l'intérieur. A cet instant, ne comptait que pour lui ces grosses paluches lui faisant mal à le maintenir avec autant de force et cette salle devant laquelle ils s'arrêtèrent. Intrigué, Ichigo regarda rapidement autour de lui, remarquant pour la première fois la riche simplicité des lieux d'un style tout à fait traditionnel tandis que géant désagréable n°1 frappait trois petits coups au fin panneau de bois qui les séparait de la pièce. Dix secondes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucune réponse ne soit donnée, et alors que le jeune homme allait pousser un léger soupir de soulagement (il n'était pas bête et sentait bien que cette salle ne présageait décidemment rien de bon pour lui), géant désagréable n°2 fit d'un coup coulisser la porte et jeta le pauvre rouquin à l'intérieur, le laissant seul et étalé par terre.

Doucement, Ichigo entreprit de se redresser, mais à peine eu-t-il amorcé un mouvement de sa jambe qu'il vit du coin de l'œil une jeune femme arriver, le redresser avec une force qu'il ne lui soupçonnait absolument pas, et lui arracher son t-shirt, repartant aussi vite et discrètement qu'elle était arrivée. Cette fois-ci, Ichigo bondit pour se remettre debout. Il était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Qu'on le kidnappe, d'accord, qu'on ne lui dise rien quant à son triste sort, d'accord, mais qu'on l'agresse et qu'on le déshabille à moitié ? Non ! Il était désolé, mais il avait quand même sa pudeur ! Et se retrouver à moitié nu dans un endroit qui ne pouvait, au final, que lui être hostile, c'était la barrière à ne pas franchir pour sa pauvre santé mentale ! Et Grimmjow qui n'était même pas là ! Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait envie de croire que dans cette mésaventure, le bleuté pouvait être un allié, une sorte de bouée de sauvetage pour ne pas sombrer définitivement dans les abîmes du stress, de la folie qui commençait à le menacer et de ses souvenirs d'enfance encore trop présents qui commençaient doucement mais sûrement à remonter en lui à la vue de ce milieu. Au fond de lui, il avait envie de faire confiance à cet étrange personnage qui au final, en y réfléchissant deux secondes, n'avait essentiellement fait remonter en lui que des sensations bien trop agréables pour son propre bien, que ce soit son envie de bagarre ou son envie de sexe. A cette pensée, son bas ventre remua légèrement, l'apaisant quelque peu malgré lui. Il voulait voir Grimmjow, son sourire plaisant et rassurant de tout à l'heure. Lui, il en était sûr, pourrait le sortir de cette merde, ou au moins faire en sorte que cette mouise dans laquelle il semblait s'être empêtré passe plus agréablement. Bêtement, il se mit à penser qu'au final, Grimmjow ne devait être qu'un sbire qu'on lui avait envoyé, et que du coup, le jeune bleuté n'était pour rien dans son malmenage. Faisant les cents pas dans cette pièce qui lui semblait vide, fixant toujours le sol, les sourcils froncés, Ichigo se raccrocha à cette pensée comme à un maigre espoir malgré sa petite voix intérieure qui, à moitié bâillonnée, tentait toute de même de le mettre en garde face à cette douce illusion. Lui-même y avait pensé : Grimmjow n'était pas n'importe qui. Mais le rouquin préféra ignorer cette idée à laquelle il n'avait pas envie de croire et finit par faire taire définitivement sa conscience.

Assis dans un coin de la pièce du conseil des Espadas, juste à côté du siège réservé à Grimmjow, Coyote Starrk regardait d'un œil amusé le jeune rouquin qui s'agitait dans la pièce, trop préoccupé par ses pensées pour les avoir tous remarqué visiblement. Bien qu'en réalité, il le reconnaissait lui-même, l'obscurité dans laquelle baignait la pièce n'était pas pour aider ce jeune homme dans sa découverte. Devant attendre l'héritier pour commencer à traiter le cas Kurosaki, Starrk décida de détailler plus précisément ce jeune qui les avait tous grandement intrigués et qui avait été jeté dans la salle comme un vulgaire sac de linge sale. D'un œil de plus en plus appréciateur, l'homme fit passer son regard sur le rouquin d'un mètre soixante-quinze environ, se régalant de ses longues jambes athlétique, de sa taille fine, de ses muscles fins mais saillants ornés ici et là de tatouage admirablement bien réalisés, de son regard déterminé et pourtant quelque peu perdu et de ses cheveux d'une couleur si peu courante dans leur pays, ne doutant pas une seule seconde que son petit protégé de nouveau chef de clan devait déjà être plus qu'intéressé par le jeune éphèbe devant lui : il savait que son fils adoptif avait bon goût, et ce jeune rouquin, décidemment, semblait y correspondre tout à fait.

Le fin panneau de bois se referma violemment sur l'héritier des Jaggerjack, ce dernier plongeant directement son regard dans celui du jeune roux qui lui faisait désormais face, y lisant bien plus de douleur et d'égarement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Ichigo se sentait fortement déstabilisé, et pendant les quelques secondes qui lui permirent de venir jusqu'à son camarade de classe, son cœur se serra en songeant que cet air perdu sur ce visage si beau était là entièrement par sa faute. Il sentait que le rouquin l'appelait silencieusement à l'aide, il savait et pourtant, il était pieds et poings lié face à cette situation, qui, l'espérait-il, allait se débloquer comme il l'entendait. Pour ça, il suffisait juste que personne n'y mette pas son grain de sel.

Doucement, Grimmjow posa sa main sur l'épaule de son homologue, cherchant par ce geste à le rassurer et derrière eux, les choses se mirent à bouger. Lentement, cinq personnes sortirent de l'ombre dans laquelle elles s'étaient jusqu'à présent dissimulées. D'une démarche presque féline, tandis qu'inconsciemment Ichigo se reculer vers Grimmjow pour trouver un refuge, une protection, une magnifique blonde à la poitrine plantureuse s'avança jusqu'à eux et traça une ligne sanglante sur les abdominaux du roux avec l'ongle de son index. Son haut col cachait parfaitement le bas de son visage mais dans la voix grave, froide et sensuelle qui résonna dans la pièce, tous purent distinctement entendre le sourire qui ornait ses lèvres :

« _ Tu n'as pas menti Grimmjow, ta chasse au Shiniga a vraiment été excellente… Félicitations Mon Prince. »

Dans un petit coin de l'esprit du rouquin, une petite voix se recroquevillait sur elle-même tandis que le monde intérieur de son maître commençait à s'écrouler. Elle aurait tellement aimé se tromper …

Doucement, Ichigo se retourna et releva les yeux vers le propriétaire de la main crispée qui se trouvait sur son épaule. Si plus tôt Grimmjow avait pu y lire de la tranquillité, du bonheur, puis de la peur, de la douleur et de l'égarement, il n'y restait à présent qu'un brasier de colère balayant tout sur son passage.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu, et pour la suite, on se dit à la semaine prochaine =) !

Bonne continuation !


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre =) !_

_J'espère sincèrement que cette suite vous plaira, et que vous ne serez pas trop nombreux à penser que les choses stagnent trop, qu'elles n'avancent pas assez vite ^-^' ! Je dois avouer que c'est aussi un peu ce que je pense, mais, et je m'en excuse, je tiens à faire avancer l'histoire comme je l'entends, coupant les chapitres quand j'estime cela judicieux, quitte à ce que l'histoire ait quelques passages peut-être moins palpitants que d'autres. _

_Cependant, quelque soit votre avis quant à cette suite, je tiens à vous remercier de continuer à me lire, en espérant sincèrement que vous ne vous lasserez pas de l'attente que je vous impose dans cette histoire, notamment par la petite taille des chapitres =) !_

_Sinon, eh bien je tiens encore une fois à remercier les personnes qui ont la gentillesse de me laisser leur avis sur cette histoire (Ayu notamment, à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre !), je sais que je me répète, mais merci, ça m'aide réellement pour écrire la suite, tant au niveau de la motivation qu'au niveau de la direction que prend l'histoire =) ! Alors encore merci !_

_Sur ce jeunes gens, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture =) !_

* * *

_''Doucement, Ichigo se retourna et releva les yeux vers le propriétaire de la main crispée qui se trouvait sur son épaule. Si plus tôt Grimmjow avait pu y lire de la tranquillité, du bonheur, puis de la peur, de la douleur et de l'égarement, il n'y restait à présent qu'un brasier de colère balayant tout sur son passage.''_

« _ Toi … Enfoiré ! »

Ichigo frappa, de toutes ses forces, et malgré ses instincts, Grimmjow ne chercha pas à l'éviter. Il savait que celle-là il l'avait méritée. Si seulement Tia avait pu se la fermer cinq malheureuses minutes de plus ! Mais il connaissait trop bien la demoiselle : depuis leur enfance, elle n'avait jamais loupé une occasion de le mettre dans la merde.

La lèvre éclatée, un peu de sang suintant de la petite plaie, le bleuté recula et baissa la tête un bref instant, montrant par là qu'il acceptait son châtiment, intimant ainsi aux autres que c'était inutile d'aggraver les choses. Mais trop tard, Hallibel avait déjà retourné et plaqué le rouquin face contre terre, appuyant sans ménagement sur son flanc meurtri. Certes elle était la première à faire chier son jeune désormais maître, mais jamais, au grand jamais, elle permettrait à un inconnu de poser la main sur lui.

A l'unisson, Grimmjow et Starrk poussèrent un long soupir. Si le premier soupirait devant la mauvaise tournure des choses en lesquelles il commençait à mettre beaucoup d'espoir, le second se sentait frustré : Tia été intervenu trop tôt. Il avait beau aimé son fils adoptif de toute son âme, le voir se faire frapper par un jeune rouquin sorti de nulle part restait quand même la scène la plus palpitante de sa journée. Alors oui, forcément, il aurait voulu que ça dure un peu plus longtemps.

« _ Ca suffit tout le monde. Tia, lâche-le. Toi Kurosaki, tu restes là et tu ne bouges. Szayel, arrête de le regarder comme ça et va me chercher Nnoitra et Ulquiorra. Maintenant. Coyote, où sont Aaroniero et Yammy ?

_ Oooooh, serais-tu irrité, fils, pour m'appeler par mon prénom ? Calme toi va. Miraculeusement, Tia n'a pas écorché ton bel étalon. Alors relaxe et viens te poser à côté de moi, tout le monde va arriver, y compris ces deux crapules. »

Imperceptiblement, Grimmjow se détendit. Starrk avait raison, il n'était pas encore tout à fait l'heure de la réunion, leur absence était donc normal, et pour le moment, rien de dramatique n'était encore arrivé. Pour le moment.

Lentement, lâchant un dernier soupir, l'héritier vint se placer dans son siège sans pieds, écrasant son dos contre le haut dossier tandis qu'il essayait de relâcher un peu ses muscles. Par habitude, ses jambes se replièrent et très vite, il se retrouva assis en tailleur, les yeux fermés comme pour se couper du monde extérieur, son yukata enfilé quelques instants plus tôt largement ouvert sur son torse musclé. Toujours aveugle à son environnement, il porta sa main à la droite de son siège, ramassa son katana, et d'une lenteur extrême, l'ôta de son fourreau. Toujours aussi lentement, il passa ses doigts sur la lame aiguisée, chaque petite impureté de l'acier se rappelant à son toucher. Ce geste lui été venu machinalement petit, et depuis, il l'apaisait et lui permettait de retrouver sa concentration, chose dont il avait bien besoin maintenant. Après quelques secondes à caresser sa lame, il reprit le fourreau et rangea son arme. « Ne montre jamais ta lame devant un ami, tu t'en ferais un ennemi à coup sûr.». Starrk lui avait transmis ce principe de courtoisie, et au moins aujourd'hui, il comptait bien s'y tenir. Dans un bruissement de tissu, il déposa son katana devant lui, passant un dernier coup de pouce sur la garde et le fourreau pour vérifier qu'aucun éclat argenté n'était plus visible, et se remit dans sa position initiale. Tout était prêt. Il était apaisé, concentré, maître de lui-même, la réunion allait enfin pouvoir commencer.

Au moment où Grimmjow rouvrit les yeux, tous étaient arrivés et installés, chaque membre étant assis en tailleur, leur propre katana posé devant eux, formant un cercle autour du jeune étranger à la chevelure rousse. Mus par une demande inaudible et autoritaire, tous tournèrent la tête vers leur chef. Tous, y compris le jeune rouquin. Et tous, sans aucune exception et quelle que soit leur place dans la salle, tous purent voir à l'intensité des deux prunelles azures que le jeune homme, le lycéen joyeux et débordant d'énergie, venait de laisser place à l'héritier des Jaggerjack, au chef indiscutablement brillant, impulsif, autoritaire et intransigeant des Espadas.

« _ Kurosaki Ichigo, survivant inespéré du clan Shiniga. Tu es ici aujourd'hui sur ma demande. Ton existence étant désormais connu, nous allons statuer sur ton cas. As-tu quelque chose à dire avant que nous commencions ? »

Ichigo resta bouche bée, toute colère momentanément envolée au son de cette si délicieuse voix rauque. Devant lui ne se tenait plus un jeune homme mais un homme. Un homme sûr de lui, autoritaire, charismatique et foutrement excitant. Il était comme hypnotisé. Hypnotisé par ces parcelles de peau bronzée dépassant outrageusement du yukata bleu gris retenu d'une large ceinture d'un rouge profond, hypnotisé par ces chevilles noueuses et élégantes que surmontait un long bas noir , large et souple, hypnotisé par ce regard brûlant de puissance et de sauvagerie qui le consumait sur place, hypnotisé par l'image que son vis-à-vis renvoyé de lui : l'image d'un chef de clan nageant dans son élément comme un poisson dans l'eau. ''Epoustouflant'' était le mot qui venait en premier à l'esprit d'Ichigo pour décrire la personne devant lui. Le deuxième était ''dangereux''. Et cette simple pensée, ce retour légèrement brusque à la réalité fit voler en éclat l'état de fascination dans lequel il s'était perdu quelques secondes. Grimmjow était dangereux. Dangereux pour lui. Rapidement, il essaya de se remettre les idées en place, sa colère redevenant tout aussi rapidement maîtresse de sa personne. La raison de sa ''convocation'' était désormais évidente : le bleuté convoitait son statut de survivant, peut être le dernier d'ailleurs, du clan Shiniga. Imperceptiblement, le cœur du jeune rouquin se serra, mais ce dernier ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que ça. Ce n'était plus le moment de réfléchir à tel ou tel détail d'une relation qu'il aurait pu espérer, consciemment ou non, avec le jeune Jaggerjack, c'était juste le moment d'ouvrir sa gueule et de protester, intelligemment si possible, même si sur ce dernier point, il ne se faisait lui-même pas trop d'illusions.

« _ Grimmjow Jaggerjack. … Tu t'es incrusté chez moi, tu m'as kidnappé, je me suis fait malmené par tes hommes de mains, tu m'as ordonné de rester là sans bouger pendant que mes bourreaux s'installaient tranquillement, … et c'est maintenant que tu me demandes si j'ai quelque chose à dire ?! Tu te fous de moi enfoiré ?! Va crever avec tes questions à la con espèce de bâtard ! Tu avais tout le temps qu'il fallait pour avoir la décence de m'expliquer un minimum les choses avant que je me retrouve dans cette merde avec tous tes tarés qui me regardent comme s'ils voulaient me bouffer ! »

Ses poings s'étaient fortement serraient, son corps avait amorcé un mouvement que sa conscience avait heureusement réussi à stopper au dernier moment, et son ton était monté, partant légèrement dans les aigus sur la fin de sa diatribe. Il avait été insultant au milieu d'une meute de loups près à le dévorer, provoquant même, il avait oublié l'idée de protester ''intelligemment'', il était rouge de colère, débraillé, … mais de tout ça, il s'en fichait. Sa voix était partie dans les aigus, et ça c'était la honte. Non pas parce que le sens commun voulait qu'un homme ait une voix grave du début à la fin, de ça il s'en contrefoutait, mais parce que si ça voix était parti dans les aigus, c'était parce qu'il avait peur, et que par ce léger écart d'octave, son corps avait extériorisé sa peur, l'exposant ainsi à tous. Il était maintenant encore plus vulnérable, une proie encore plus facile à atteindre.

De ce constat, Grimmjow aurait dû en sourire. Son ''ennemi'', celui qui était un étranger au clan auquel il vouait depuis toujours son existence, celui qui était confronté à ce clan, à lui-même donc, celui-là même, cet insecte aux yeux de tous, venait de montrer une faiblesse, il venait de montrer qu'il avait peur. Grimmjow était un chef de clan jeune mais puissant, et cette peur aurait due nourrir son égo, sa fierté et le confortait dans son rôle de dominant, de roi ayant droit de vie et de mort sur une grande partie de sa population. … Aurait. Parce que contre toute attente, à la fin de cette diatribe plus que déplacée dans l'état actuel des choses, ce n'était pas Ichigo sur qui l'héritier avait porté son regard noir et menaçant instinctivement, non. Mû par une rage inconsciente, c'était les 8 membres du conseil (excepté Starrk donc) qui avaient été les victimes de son regard assassin. Et s'il avait eu le don de tuer d'un coup d'œil, alors sans aucun doute possible, son conseil serait mort à ces pieds. Il venait de réaliser : Ichigo, malgré sa position, n'avait pas peur de lui, il avait peur d'eux.

D'un grognement, le chef de clan intima à ses sujets de baisser les yeux. Si 5 d'entre eux les baissèrent instantanément devant l'exigence de leur chef et ami, 4 firent redoubler de colère l'aura de Grimmjow. Qui osait ne pas se soumettre à lui dans un moment comme celui-ci ? D'un rapide coup d'œil, il fit le tour de la salle. A droite, ses yeux se posèrent sur Nnoitra. Ce dernier afficha un énorme sourire moqueur, légèrement sadique, et baissa les yeux. Il ne voulait pas se mettre à dos son ami, il voulait juste lui faire passer sa façon de penser quant à sa petite démonstration de possessivité en public. Grimmjow grogna légèrement pour la forme, il avait capté la moquerie. Ses yeux vinrent ensuite se poser face à lui sur le vétéran du groupe. Plusieurs cicatrices barraient le visage du vieil homme et la forte pilosité de ses sourcils n'aidait pas le jeune homme a déterminé ce qui se trouvait dans son regard. Une poignée de seconde s'écoula, puis Barragan Luisenbarn secoua doucement la tête de gauche à droite en baissant les yeux face au jeune effronté qui lui servait désormais de maître. Grimmjow avait encore beaucoup de choses à clarifier avec le vieil homme. Ce dernier était rentré au service de son grand père très jeune, et avait suivi et surtout survécu pendant des décennies, faisant ensuite acte d'allégeance au fils de son premier maître, puis depuis mars au petit fils de celui-ci. C'était une réalité plutôt délicate à laquelle le bleuté ne savait encore comment réagir. Il comprenait les sentiments de doute et de dédain du vieux à son égard, mais maintenant c'était lui le chef, c'était indiscutable, et si Barragan n'était pas satisfait, un seppuku bien placé et fait avec honneur pouvait toujours régler la question. L'héritier n'était pas dupe quant aux éventuelles crises de pouvoir qui pouvaient balloter son clan à tout moment, mais face à l'apparente soumission de son conseiller, Grimmjow passa l'éponge et posa son regard sur les deux derniers énergumènes osant braver son autorité face à l' ''ennemi''. Assis côte à côte, comme à leur habitude, Aaroniero et Yammy le fixaient droit dans les yeux, la tête haute. Ouuuuuh l'affront que là, le bleuté n'était décidément pas d'humeur à passer.

Se redressant, le dos bien droit, bandant ses muscles dans une attitude purement offensive, bien qu'implicite, le chef de clan fixa ses deux puissants Espada. Jamais le courant n'était réellement passé entre eux deux et lui. S'attaquant d'abord à celui qui était le pseudo meneur du duo depuis des années, Grimmjow planta son regard dans celui de l'homme aux deux visages. Aaroniero crispa la mâchoire et supporta le regard bleu, malgré les centaines de promesses de souffrance que l'héritier transmettait silencieusement à son ''serviteur dévoué'' par celui-ci. Le bleuté fronça les sourcils. Alors c'était comme ça ? Cet emmerdeur ne comptait pas s'aplatir ? Lentement, il se leva, se rapprochant de sa proie en de grandes foulées rapides, ne perdant pas un instant le contact visuel. Aaroniero était un homme grand, au physique banal bien que plutôt avantageux par sa taille et sa fine musculature, mais surtout, il était d'une intelligence extrême, qu'une légère schizophrénie n'entachait en rien, au contraire : quand la première personnalité ne trouvait pas la solution, la deuxième s'en chargeait. De là lui venait son surnom. En quatre foulées et en une poignée de secondes, Grimmjow était devant lui. A ces yeux, le schizophrène était un génie, mais un génie qui n'incarnait qu'une chose : la cupidité. Aaroniero était cupide, tout ce que les autres avaient et qui pouvaient, d'une façon ou d'une autre, lui rapporter quelque chose, éveillait son intérêt. Et la place de chef de clan était quelque chose qui pouvait lui rapporter, en ça, Grimmjow se méfier instinctivement de lui. Mais si l'homme aux deux visages ne possédait bien pas quelque chose, c'était le courage, il l'avait suffisamment démontré au cours des années passées. Ce petit affront d'ailleurs, bien que peu étonnant dans l'intention, avait quand même surpris le bleuté : le lâche osait enfin bravait son maître en face, même si c'était d'une façon aussi minime.

Solidement campé sur ces pieds, Grimmjow fixa l'homme de toute sa hauteur, ne se gênant absolument pas de la différence de niveau pour assoir encore plus son autorité. Aaroniero devrait le regardait d'en bas, comme un misérable insecte regarde le ciel, s'il espérait maintenir le contact visuel et donc ne pas directement perdre. Ou alors se lever, et mourir immédiatement, au choix. Mais l'homme à terre n'était pas bête. Il ne voulait pas être un deuxième Icare brûlant toutes ses chances dans son envie de provoquer le soleil, il ne voulait pas défier une personne qui avait déjà assuré son autorité absolue par sa simple présence physique, par la simple puissance de son aura. Imperceptiblement il crispa sa mâchoire plus fortement, rongé intérieurement par la haine et la lucidité face à son impuissance, et finit par baisser les yeux. A ses côtés, Yammy, qui n'avait rien perdu de l'échange crispa fortement les poings sur son pantalon. Lui n'avait pas l'intelligence de son compagnon, il n'avait pour lui que sa rage, une rage dévastatrice. Aussi, si l'autre capitulait, si le cerveau du duo rendait momentanément les armes, il ne servait à rien de continuer, sa rage serait inutile et bêtement balayée face au pouvoir destructeur dont pouvait faire preuve son jeune maître dans ses périodes de transe meurtrière, période qui arriverait sans aucun doute s'il se lançait dans la bagarre tout seul dans un moment aussi capital pour le clan que celui-ci.

Grimmjow esquissa un rictus mauvais. Décidemment, en plus de devoir gérer Ichigo, il allait falloir qu'il remette les pendules à l'heure à bon nombre de ses hommes de main à qui sa ''nomination'' un mois plus tôt à la tête du clan avait l'air de déplaire un peu trop.

Détendant ses muscles, l'héritier revint lentement sur ses pas, tournant volontairement le dos aux provocateurs dans le but de leur signifier que pour lui, ils n'étaient rien, et repris place sur son siège, face au beau rouquin pour et contre lequel il comptait se battre.

Sitôt son vis-à-vis assis, Ichigo ré ancra son regard dans celui azur, et hocha faiblement la tête. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi mais le bleuté l'avait en quelque sorte protégé, il avait répondu à sa supplique quant aux regards bien trop hostiles et insistants sur sa personne, et pour ça, il se devait de le remercier. Captant le message, Grimmjow senti son corps se relâcher réellement. Tout n'était pas encore perdu. Soulagé, il s'autorisa un micro-sourire auquel son homologue roux répondu brièvement. C'était clair entre eux : c'était maintenant que tout allait se jouer, et cette fois, on jouait carte sur table.

Adressant son sourire le plus carnassier à la petite assemblée devant lui, sa voix chaude et rauque vibrant dans la petite pièce, loin du ton doux et empathique qu'il avait initialement prévu d'utiliser, Grimmjow se lança :

« _ Kurosaki Ichigo. Ton clan a été décimé, ta famille entière a été tuée, mais vois-tu, je ne veux pas te laisser seul. Laisse-moi te proposer un arrangement. … … Et je tiens à te le rappeler, Kurosaki I-chi-go, … je ne suis pas homme à tolérer le moindre refus de ta part. »

''Dément '' était le seul adjectif qui venait en tête des personnes présentes dans la salle en voyant le sourire immense et féroce qu'arborait le jeune yakusa. Mais alors que 9 d'entre elles sentaient un filet de sueur froide leur couler le long de la colonne vertébrale, la 10ème étira un sourire quasi semblable à celui du bleuté, ses mèches rousses rendant la lueur colérique et provocatrice de ses yeux ambres encore plus prononcées. Oui, malgré les paroles directes et le ton déplacé de Grimmjow Jaggerjack concernant le massacre de sa famille, Ichigo souriait. Et si en haut sa conscience lui criait de s'offusquer, de se braquer suite à la provocation du bleuté, lui hurlait qu'en aucun cas il ne devait se laisser avoir par le malade mental assis en face de lui, plus bas, ses entrailles se tordaient sous l'excitation et son membre quasi tendu lui rappelait l'étroitesse de son jean tandis que ses poings se crispaient frénétiquement. Oh oui, Grimmjow l'excitait, provoquant ouvertement le combattant et le receveur en lui, lui donnant envie de coups autant que de sexe, et ce malgré ce que sa conscience s'évertuait à lui beugler dans le crâne. Un Arrangement ? Encore une fois, sa curiosité venait d'atteindre un seuil inimaginable, surtout qu'encore une fois, ça le concernait directement. Mais qui écouter, sa tête ou son corps ? Ichigo ne savait pas, mais sur une dernière pensée, son sourire s'agrandit encore et vint cette fois totalement rivaliser de férocité avec celui de son vis-à-vis : quel putain d'arrangement foireux allait encore lui proposé le taré taillé comme un dieu posté face à lui ?

* * *

_Je ne sais pas si certains d'entre vous vont avoir ceci qui va leur venir à l'esprit : "Elle ferait pas ses personnages principaux un peu bipolaire, voir shizo pour les plus touchés ?" mais je tient à le préciser : NON ! Dans ma tête, Grimmjow est forcément impulsif, donc peut changer d'humeur et d'idée très vite. Quant à Ichigo, je me plaît à le voir, sous son fond gentil, aussi impulsif que Grimmjow, d'où les changements d'attitudes peut-être incompris pour certains d'entre vous._

_Voilà ! A la semaine prochaine tout le monde =) !_


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonsoir tout le monde =) !_

_Je m'excuse platement de mon retard, ayant eu quelques soucis d'ordinateur, je n'ai rien pu poster la semaine dernière... Mais voici donc la suite =) !__ J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira malgré le fait qu'elle ait été écrite un peu dans la précipitation, et que du coup, vous excuserez les fautes d'orthographe que je n'aurais pas vu lors de ma brève relecture ..._

_En tous cas bonne lecture à tous, et n'hésitez pas à commenter cette suite, que je sache si la tournure des évènements vous convient globalement =) !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Ichigo donna un violent coup de pied dans l'innocent futon posé devant lui. Il débordait de rage et d'envie d'en découdre avec ces primates appelés conseillers et cet enfoiré de bleuté que leur servait de chef. Surtout avec lui d'ailleurs. Pourquoi ce sale bâtard n'avait-il pas pris la peine d'informer les brutes qui l'entouraient de sa décision ?! « Stupide décision » railla une voix dans son esprit, « Alléchante décision » railla une autre.

Rageur, son poing alla rencontrer le mur. « Vous êtes prié de rester ici le temps que le maître prennent les dispositions nécessaires. » et gnagnagni et gnagnagna … Prié ? A quel moment exactement l'avait-on prié de faire quoi que ce soit ? Confiné ! Kidnappé ! Emprisonné ! C'est ce qu'il était ! Jamais, au grand jamais, on l'avait ''prié'' de rester ici le temps que l'autre apollon taré aille régler ses petites affaires ! On l'avait tout simplement jeté ici comme une vulgaire chaussette, exactement de la même façon qu'une heure plus tôt dans cette fameuse salle du conseil ! Et encore une fois, personne ne lui avait demandé son avis ou l'avait ''prié'' bon sang !

Un long hurlement s'échappa de sa gorge, libérant le jeune rouquin d'une partie de sa frustration. Il était en colère, certes, mais il devait bien se l'avouer, ce qui l'irritait le plus, c'était cette décision saugrenue, et pour le moins inattendue, qu'avait prise Grimmjow.

Lourdement, Ichigo s'appuya sur le mur et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, se perdant peu à peu dans ses pensées.

* * *

Quelques instants plus tôt :

« _ Kurosaki Ichigo. Ton clan a été décimé, ta famille entière a été tuée, mais vois-tu, je ne veux pas te laisser seul. Laisse-moi te proposer un arrangement. … … Et je tiens à te le rappeler, Kurosaki I-chi-go, … je ne suis pas homme à tolérer le moindre refus de ta part. »

Un long silence succéda à la déclaration du chef de clan tandis qu'un léger murmure, à peine audible, se propageait dans la salle. Grimmjow était un homme effrayant et impulsif, de ça, personne parmi ses 9 conseillers n'en avait déjà douté, mais là, tous autant qu'ils étaient sentaient que quelque chose de gros se préparait. Dans un même mouvement, une perle de sueur froide glissa le long de leur échine. Dans la pièce, la tension était devenu palpable, quasi insupportable pour les moins initiés aux coups de folie de leur maître, et pourtant, tous pouvaient voir ou sentir l'atmosphère particulière entre les deux jeunes hommes se faisant face. Pas une seule once de peur n'émanait du rouquin, non, on ne sentait de lui qu'un soupçon d'hésitation agrémentant une excitation croissante.

« _ Kurosaki Ichigo, ce que je te propose est simple : rejoins moi, deviens l'un des nôtres. Tes capacités et ton statut ne pourront qu'être utiles au clan, et même nous rapporter dans le meilleur des cas. De plus, je veux garder un œil sur toi Kurosaki. Maintenant que je t'ai trouvé, ne compte pas sur moi pour te lâcher. »

Deux secondes passèrent, dans le plus grand des silences. Avaient-ils tous bien entendu ? La proposition de Grimmjow ne pouvait laisser passer aucun mal entendu : l'héritier voulait introduire un parfait étranger dans le clan sans même demander l'avis des principaux concernés.

Au moment où Ichigo ouvrit la bouche pour protester, plus par habitude que pas réelle envie d'ailleurs, une voix gronda derrière lui. Debout, solidement campé sur ses deux pieds, Barragan Luisenbarn fulminait. Comment ce jeunot incapable et impulsif osait les défier ainsi ? De quel droit ce jeune impertinent prenait-il une décision aussi importante pour le clan tout entier sans même consulter ses conseillers au préalable ? Ce Jaggerjack allait les mener à leur perte, il en était sûr !

Le vieil homme s'avança d'un pas, nullement effrayé par l'avertissement implicite que lui envoyait Grimmjow par son regard quelque peu agacé et l'aura menaçante qui émanait de lui.

« _ Grimmjow Jaggerjack, héritier et maître du clan des Espadas, comment oses tu proférer de telles paroles devant nous ? Pour qui te prends-tu exactement pour décider de tels impacts sur le clan sans même nous concerter ? Nous sommes tes conseillers, non tes serviteurs Jaggerjack ! Tu te dois de nous rendre compte de pareilles décisions ! Ton impertinence n'a-t-elle donc aucune limite ?! Vas-tu encore longtemps …

_ Barragan ! Ne pousse pas ta chance trop loin. Je t'entends vieil homme, et je t'écoute, sois en certain. Maintenant, que ce soit clair entre nous : comme tu viens de le dire, Je suis Grimmjow Jaggerjack, héritier et chef actuel de ce clan dont tu fais encore parti pour le moment. Tu as servi mon père, et mon grand-père avant lui, et pour ceci je te considère avec le respect qui t'es dû. Mais si l'envie m'en prenait je pourrais me déclarer ton roi et t'assujettir définitivement, par la force ou par la mort, enfonces toi bien ça dans le crâne Luisenbarn ! Et malgré Ton impertinence envers moi, je comprends votre surprise à tous et votre réserve quand à ma décision, c'est pourquoi je compte bien m'expliquer avec vous. Mais je tiens à vous le dire, tous autant que vous êtes, ma décision est prise, explication ne veut pas dire discussion. Ai-je été suffisamment clair pour tout le monde ? »

Grimmjow n'attendait aucune réponse, et tout le monde le comprenait parfaitement. L'Alpha du clan était intransigeant et usait actuellement de son autorité absolue, aussi, personne ne pipa mot, attendant tout simplement la suite des évènements, avec plus ou moins de ressentiment.

« _ Bien. Ulquiorra, prends les gardes postés derrière la porte et conduis Kurosaki dans une des chambres. Enferme le et laisses-y les gardes, en aucun cas je ne veux qu'il s'échappe ou qu'on puisse l'atteindre, fais leur comprendre ça. Reviens dès que tu auras fini, les explications débuteront alors. »

Après un léger coup d'œil en direction de Starrk, le petit brun se leva, empoigna le rouquin pour le forcer à se lever, et sans lui laisser le temps de protester, l'emmena rapidement hors de la salle. Automatiquement, les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent flanqués de géant désagréable n° 1 et 2 et les quatre se mirent en mouvement dans un ensemble parfait.

Vingt mètres plus tard, le souffle erratique de s'être trop inutilement défendu, Ichigo se faisait jeter sans ménagement dans ce qui semblait être une chambre d'ami tandis que sur un « Ne laisser personne rentrer ou sortir de cette pièce sans l'accord direct du maître », Ulquiorra le laissait aux bons soins des deux armoires à glaces.

* * *

D'un pas rapide, Ulquiorra Schiffer retourna dans la salle du conseil. Même si tous semblaient conserver les apparences, il n'était pas dupe : le clan était en état de crise, ou au moins en passe de l'être réellement. Que leur avait donc encore mijoté Jaggerjack ? Derrière ses airs froids, le jeune brun était dévoré de curiosité. Par extension de sa dévotion à Starrk, il était dévoué à Grimmjow, et malgré les trop nombreux défauts de son jeune maître, il appréciait celui-ci pour la puissance et le charisme dont il pouvait faire preuve quand quelque chose lui tenait à cœur. Et vue les réactions de ce dernier un peu plus tôt, il était évident que ce jeune rouquin et sa situation étaient importants pour lui. Mais pourquoi exactement, et comment comptait-il s'y prendre face aux récalcitrants du conseil ? Il allait enfin y avoir un peu d'animation dans cette bâtisse, et cette pensée le fit sourire. Calmement et sans un bruit ou presque, Ulquiorra revint s'asseoir à sa place, un léger tressautement de lèvre seul trahissant son excitation.

L'atmosphère dans la pièce était tendue. Tous pouvaient sentir les fluctuations de l'aura meurtrière du bleuté au fur et à mesure qu'il jaugeait ses conseillers dans la salle. S'il avait quasi entière confiance en la plupart, il savait que certains allaient être de vrais chieurs, et les remettre à leur place ne serait en aucun cas une partie de plaisir.

Lentement, Grimmjow bougea, passant de sa position assise à une position seiza bien moins confortable, mais plus adaptée aux circonstances par son aspect formel et surtout par l'impulsion qu'elle pouvait donner d'un mouvement de pieds s'il avait à se relever précipitamment pour se défendre, ou attaquer, dépendant de comment se passerait ce petit moment intime entre eux dix. Calmement, il attrapa son katana de sa main droite, fit légèrement miroiter la lame d'un léger coup de pouce, et se redressa complétement, le dos bien droit et les genoux légèrement écarté. Tout dans sa posture démontrait qu'il était un chef puissant et prêt au carnage. Maintenant, les explications pouvaient commencer.

« _ Bien, je ne compte pas y passer la nuit donc je vais tâcher d'être le plus clair possible. Kurosaki Ichigo, unique fils de Kurosaki Isshin, chef régent décédé du clan Shiniga, économiquement allié au notre, va désormais vivre avec nous en tant que membre à part entière de ce clan, ou au moins en tant que rescapé du clan Shiniga dont nous allons avoir la charge, que vous le vouliez ou non, ou même qu'il le veuille ou non. Que ce soit clair, désormais, Kurosaki Ichigo fait partie de ce clan, quelle que soit la raison qu'on attribue à cette adoption. De plus, et normalement vous l'avez déjà tous compris : ce jeune homme représente un espoir pour nous de reprendre une partie du contrôle de la zone ouest du pays avec le chef-lieu de son clan qu'est Nagoya. Les Shinigas ne sont pas tous morts, et nombreux sont les cachés qui se remontreront, pour une raison ou pour une autre, quand ils sauront que leur chef légitime a repris du métier. En rattachant Kurosaki à nous, ce sont eux que nous rattachons, et donc un moyen discret et légitime d'étendre notre influence à l'ouest, comme au bon vieux temps. Des questions ?

_ …

_ Bien. Pour continuer, et vous le savez aussi bien que moi, les Shinigas, et Isshin en particulier, ont réussi à s'attirer une confiance, une aura sécuritaire et donc une clientèle qui nous fait encore défaut. Kurosaki est notre ticket gagnant pour cette nouvelle clientèle. Considérez le comme bon vous semble pour l'accepter parmi nous mais n'oubliez pas de prendre en compte que ce jeune homme peut rétablir un peu de la prestance et de l'influence que nous avons perdu lors du massacre de son clan. Cet homme est une pépite d'or entre nos mains que je ne compte pas laisser filer parce que certains d'entre vous se sentent offusqués. Je me fous de vous et de votre amour propre comme de ma première merde. Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est la pérennité et la prospérité du clan. … Ai-je été clair suffisamment clair ? Je veux tous vous entendre.

_ Oui Mon Prince.

_ Même toi Barragan, … surtout toi vieux fourbe.

_ … J'ai compris, … Mon Prince. »

Les deux derniers mots avaient été crachés, le vieil homme ne cherchant même pas à camoufler le dédain que ce jeune pédant lui inspirait. Il haïssait ce jeune Monsieur-je-sais-tout autoritaire, son air supérieur et son aura de puissance. Il se sentait trembler de rage, les mâchoires et les poings crispés par la colère, mais pire que tout, il se sentait humilié. Grimmjow avait raison, il avait raison sur toute la ligne et Luisenbarn se sentait honteux de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, trop obnubilé par le comportement horripilant de son jeune maître ! Il devait l'admettre pour cette fois : la victoire était au Jaggerjack.

« _ Sachez tous les neufs que je ne suis pas aussi imprudent et irréfléchi que vous vous plaisez à le croire. Je prends l'entière responsabilité de Kurosaki et de son futur conditionnement. Pour ceux ne résidant pas sur ce domaine, vous ne serez en rien concernés par lui avant plusieurs mois, et quand cela arrivera, il sera l'un des nôtres, à 100%. Ne soyez pas assez stupides pour penser que je vais le lâcher parmi nous sans aucune sécurité derrière. Enfin, dernier point, votre avis sur la question m'importe peu, mais pour votre propre tranquillité d'esprit, faîtes confiance à votre chef, faîtes-moi confiance, Kurosaki deviendra notre, … Kurosaki Ichigo deviendra mien. »

De nouveau, une goutte de sueur froide glissa le long de l'échine de plusieurs conseillers face au sourire sadique qu'arborait le bleuté et au sous-entendu qu'il venait de laisser filtrer. Au final, qui allait être le plus à plaindre ? Eux ou ce jeune rouquin pris pour cible par le taré qui les dirigeait ?

Sur l'apparente absence d'objection, la réunion pris fin. Dans un même mouvement, les conseillers se levèrent et entreprirent de sortir de la salle. Pour beaucoup d'entre eux, la réunion avait été déplaisante, trop de tensions et d'accrochages s'étant fait sentir, mais aux yeux de tous quelque chose était sûr : par l'influence involontaire qu'avait déjà ce jeune rouquin sur leur maître, Kurosaki Ichigo allait apporter des changements dans le clan, de grands changements peut être même, et tous, quel que soit leur côté dans la bataille, tous les subiraient.

Alors que Nnoitra allait franchir le premier le seuil de la porte, la voix grave et envoutante du chef de clan se fit entendre une dernière fois, confirmant tout haut ce que tous pensaient tout bas :

« _ Vous n'êtes pas idiots, vous avez donc déjà tous devinez que j'attache une importance particulière au jeune Kurosaki. Cependant, laissez-moi vous mettre en garde une dernière fois : au même titre que je n'hésiterai pas à l'écarter s'il met le clan en péril, je tuerai de mes propres mains le premier qui osera, directement ou non, toucher à un seul de ses cheveux. Kurosaki Ichigo est désormais ma propriété exclusive : s'en prendre à lui reviendra à s'en prendre directement à moi. Et à ce moment-là, j'espère que vous serez prêt, tous autant que vous êtes, à prendre les responsabilités de vos actes. »

L'avertissement était tombé. Le clan entier se retrouvait avec une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête pour un éphèbe encore inconnu de tous une heure et demi plus tôt. Si cette pensée fit sourire les amis proches de Grimmjow, elle fit crisper les poings à plus d'un conseiller. Dans certaines têtes, des mécanismes obscurs se mettaient en place, ébranlant des rouages de conspirations endormis jusque-là. L'héritier des Jaggerjack était tellement impulsif ! Le faire tomber serait un jeu d'enfant se disaient-ils, car s'il s'attendait à voir les complots se créer contre son jeune protégé, il semblait délaisser l'hypothèse d'une attaque directe contre lui, jeune prétentieux trop sûr de lui qu'il était ! Lentement, certains poings se décrispèrent alors que sur certaines lèvres apparaissaient des sourires cruels et sadiques. Grimmjow allait tomber.

* * *

Grimmjow soupira bruyamment. Aaaaah ce qu'il détestait ses réunions longuettes et prise de têtes ! Pourquoi ce vieux bougre avait-il était si chiant ? Et cet enfoiré d'Aaroniero qui ne cessait de vouloir conspirer contre lui et le faire tomber de sa position … Ce que c'était lassant ! Pourquoi devait-il tous se les farcir déjà ? Ah oui, il était le chef légitime du clan et ayant accepté cette place avec joie et honneur, il devait autant de loyauté à ses sujets qu'eux-mêmes lui en devaient. … S'il avait su, il serait resté loin de toute cette merde et aurait laissé Starrk se faire chier à sa place, ça lui aurait fait les pieds à cette feignasse !

Lentement, soupirant encore une fois, il se leva, éteignit les lumières et sortit de la salle du conseil, son katana solidement attaché à sa ceinture. D'un pas léger, heureux que tout le monde ait regagné ses appartements et donc qu'il soit libre de se déplacer sans mauvaise surprise, Grimmjow arriva devant les deux gardes d'Ichigo, leur signifiant d'un mouvement de tête qu'ils pouvaient aller vaquer à d'autres occupations. Sans un mot, les deux géants disparurent, laissant leur jeune maître seul face à la fine porte de bois, déstabilisé pour la deuxième fois de la journée quant à l'attitude à adopter. Il avait kidnappé son camarade de classe sans lui donner la moindre explication pour au final le forcer à rester à ses côtés … Quel était le côté logique de sa démarche déjà ? Pourquoi, en y repensant, il avait tellement l'impression d'avoir fait les choses à l'envers ? Pour l'énième fois de la soirée, Grimmjow soupira. Comment allait-il faire face à Ichigo maintenant ? Il n'avait aucunement l'envie de se prendre la tête avec le rouquin maintenant. Il était 19h30, il était fatigué de sa journée et n'espérait plus qu'à retrouver Panthera, affalé dans son lit à jouer aux jeux vidéo avec un bon plateau repas, et un rouquin de bonne humeur, même si sur ce dernier point, il ne se faisait aucun espoir.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il fit lentement coulisser le panneau de bois, prêt à se recevoir un objet en pleine tête, mais rien ne se passa, pas même un bruit ne lui parvint. Résolu et plutôt curieux, il passa la tête dans la chambre et le spectacle qui l'accueillit le laissa soulagé. Devant lui, ou plutôt presque à ses pieds s'étendait la fine silhouette du jeune homme, ses courtes mèches rousses lui voilant légèrement les yeux. Son souffle était régulier et son visage serein, un peu comme plus tôt, quand ils s'étaient arrêtés sur le chemin menant à la demeure. Sans bruit, Grimmjow s'accroupit près du bel endormi, profitant simplement de ce moment de calme dans sa journée assez tumultueuse. Journée qui avait dû être encore plus riche en émotions pour son homologue, d'où son endormissement une fois l'adrénaline redescendue. Cette pensée le fit sourire, malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé, Ichigo était là, paisiblement endormi dans un milieu hostile comme s'il était chez lui. Et il était chez lui désormais, Grimmjow ne pouvait démordre de cette idée.

Lentement, le bleuté passa une main sous les genoux du rouquin, une autre sous son dos et le souleva doucement, désireux de ne pas réveiller le dragon sommeillant dans ses bras. Prenant soin de ne cogner aucune partie du corps du jeune roux, il sortit de la petite chambre, son fardeau se blottissant inconsciemment un peu plus dans l'étreinte. En quelques dizaines de pas, Grimmjow se retrouva face à la porte de sa propre chambre, qu'il ouvrit d'un habile mouvement de pied. Doucement, il alla déposer le jeune homme sur son propre lit, le déchaussant et le glissant délicatement sous les couvertures. Il ne comptait pas profiter de lui, il dormirait exceptionnellement sur un futon pour ce soir, mais en aucun cas il ne comptait laisser Ichigo seul et sans défense au milieu de sa meute sauvage. Il l'avait imposé à tout le monde, et si les principaux récalcitrants du groupe étaient partis du domaine depuis quelques minutes déjà, il préférait être trop prudent que pas assez, Ichigo dormirait donc dans sa chambre pour cette nuit.

Fatigué, Grimmjow enleva son yukata, ne gardant sur lui que son large pantalon de toile noir, et s'assit doucement sur le bord du lit, à quelques centimètres à peine de l'endormi, un compte rendu d'activité louche du quartier nord de Tokyo entre les mains. Quelques minutes passèrent, dans un silence quasi parfait où seules s'entendaient les respirations tranquilles d'Ichigo et de Panthera, en veille quelques mètres plus loin, boudant son maître pour avoir ramené un inconnu dans leur sanctuaire.

« _ Tu aurais dû les prévenir tu sais … »

Grimmjow se stoppa net et plongea son regard dans celui totalement endormi du jeune rouquin. Celui-ci, les yeux mi-clos, un sourire reconnaissant aux lèvres pour le confort de sa couche, se rapprocha imperceptiblement du bleuté jusqu'à l'enserrer d'un bras, le forçant à se rapprocher de lui-même. Et l'héritier ne se fit pas prier deux fois. Rapidement, il posa sa lecture sur sa table de chevet et se glissa sous les couvertures, arrachant un gémissement mécontent au rouquin qui avait du coup dû le lâcher quelques fractions de secondes et vint de nouveau accueillir son homologue dans une douce étreinte. Sans pouvoir se retenir, Grimmjow sourit, se chatouillant volontairement le nez dans les mèches rousses du jeune Kurosaki.

Alors que le sommeil commençait à sérieusement le gagner, il entendit une dernière parole rauque, à peine audible tant elle était empreinte de sommeil :

« _ Je n'ai pas encore accepté ta proposition Grimmjow Jaggerjack … »

Souriant tendrement, il resserra un peu plus fort Ichigo contre lui, profitant de ce contact exceptionnel auquel il n'aurait plus le droit avant longtemps et ferma les yeux, ignorant volontairement le feulement indigné de son acolyte poilu qui grimpait sur le lit et venait s'installer entre leurs deux paires de pieds.

Au final, il était content de sa soirée, malgré tous les tracas de son après-midi, il avait échappé au futon et momentanément à la colère du rouquin blottit inconsciemment contre lui.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Grimmjow s'endormit, rejoignant avec plaisir Ichigo au royaume de Morphée, bercé par le léger ronronnement de Panthera, ressentant la félicité de son maître et le plaisir de pouvoir se caler contre une nouvelle paire de jambes.

* * *

Et voilà =)

Je vous avoue ne pas être à 100% satisfaite de l'enchaînement de ma fin mais comme je ne voulais pas tout vous dire aujourd'hui, c'était un peu délicat à terminer pour mon pauvre cerveau embrouillé ...

En tous cas j'espère que ça vous a plus =) !


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonsoir =) !_

_J'espère que cette suite vous plaira et vous donnera la patience d'attendre le reste de l'histoire ! Je suis désolée, je n'avance pas très vite dans l'intrigue mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'attaquer aux gros morceaux pour le moment, et je ne veux pas les bâcler non plus, donc oui, il est possible que ça commence à vous paraître un peu longuet. Mais soyez patients =)_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture à tous =) !_

* * *

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

Râpeux. C'était râpeux et mouillé.

Lentement, Ichigo émergea du sommeil réparateur dans lequel il s'était plongé quelques heures plus tôt, mais se retint d'ouvrir les yeux. Il se rappelait des évènements de la veille, de son ''enlèvement'', de sa rencontre avec le clan des Espadas, de la proposition de Grimmjow et du scandale qui en avait découlé.

Grimmjow … Pour une raison qu'il ignorait totalement, il avait rêvé de lui. Dans ses songes, il s'était sentit porter, berçait par de grands bras musclés, enlacé tendrement, … Mais son rêve n'était que bribes floues qui s'estompaient déjà à mesure qu'il finissait de complétement s'éveiller.

Gardant les yeux fermés, Ichigo essaya de se servir de ses autres sens pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Déjà, il lui semblait être dans un lit, douillet et confortable qui plus est, chose étonnante puisque la pièce dans laquelle on l'avait jeté la veille au soir n'était pourvue que d'un futon. Ensuite, l'odeur. La pièce avait une odeur particulière, un mélange de musc et de jasmin, ensemble envoûtant auquel réagissait son bas ventre, qu'il se souvenait avoir déjà rencontré une fois, la veille après-midi, quand Jaggerjack l'avait attrapé chez lui. Alors il était donc dans son lit ? Pourtant, il ne se rappelait ni y avoir mis les pieds, ni avoir partagé sa couche avec quelqu'un durant la nuit … même si sur ce dernier point, il avouait commencer à émettre de sérieux doutes, la félicité d'une paire de bras l'entourant des heures durant se rappelant à lui lentement …

Encore une fois, une chose râpeuse et humide se colla à lui quelque secondes, caressant son avant-bras. La langue d'un chat. Voilà à quoi lui faisait penser ce contact. Mais c'était impossible. La taille de l'organe le touchant était bien supérieure à celle d'un simple minet et la masse appuyée sur le lit juste à ses côtés était bien trop conséquente pour correspondre à ce genre d'animal. Inévitablement, la curiosité s'empara de lui et le poussa à ouvrir les yeux. Lentement, ses deux paupières laissèrent place à des iris ambres intriguées et parfaitement éveillées, et s'il ne vit rien dans l'immédiat, il sentit son corps se tendre automatiquement et ses yeux s'écarquiller quand entra dans son champ de vision la cause directe de son réveil et de ses impressions douteuses. Devant lui, à environ 5 cm de son nez se trouvait un petit museau rose et gris, poilu et parfait que surmontaient deux iris d'une beauté incroyable. Si le bleu était la couleur dominante des deux joyaux, on pouvait, surtout à cette distance, distinguer une multitude de nuances et de pointes colorées à l'intérieur. Si les extrémités extérieures se bordaient de noir, scellant le bleu océan dans un espace clos, de fins filaments blancs, jaunes et vert s'étiraient jusqu'à la pupille, donnant un air irréel au regard du prédateur. Car oui, c'était bel et bien un prédateur qui se tenait face à lui, une jeune et élégante panthère blanche au pelage tacheté de gris aux longs crocs acérés.

Ichigo déglutit et cligna des paupières. Une fois, deux fois, et alors que son étonnement se lisait de plus en plus sur son visage, Panthéra feula, effrayant et surprenant le jeune homme contre lequel elle s'était totalement calée depuis le départ matinal de son maître. Par instinct de survie, le rouquin recula vivement, fuyant le félin sans faire attention à son environnement, si bien qu'il se prit les pieds dans le drap et s'étala par terre dans un grand ''BONG''. Se relevant légèrement, une main sur les reins, une autre sur sa joue, massant ainsi les zones douloureuses, Ichigo sentit plus qu'il n'entendit l'animal descendre du lit avec grâce et venir se placer derrière lui. Ni une ni deux, il se retourna, ne désirant en aucun cas se retrouver dos à une créature pourvue de dents bien plus grande que les siennes, question de principe.

« _ J'vois qu't'as fait connaissance avec le fauve Kurosaki ! Héhé t'voir l'cul en l'air dès notre première rencontre, t' veux m'flatter non ? Allez mon grand, enlève moi c't'air ahuri d'ta gueule et enfile tes chaussures, l' Maître nous attend ! »

Si Panthéra se tourna immédiatement vers l'intrus en feulant pour montrer son apparent mécontentement, Ichigo lui ne sut comment réagir. Il était rouge de honte et débraillé, mais plus que tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester planté là, à fixer cet étrange individu de la manière la plus impolie qu'il soit, bien que ce dernier ne sembla pas s'en offusquer. ''Albinos'' fut le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit en commençant à se relever, mais en regardant mieux, il s'aperçut qu'en réalité cet adjectif, bien qu'adapté, ne collait pas vraiment au personnage. En effet, si sa pilosité et sa pigmentation étaient blanches, ses yeux eux ne portaient pas les teintes habituelles, se parant plutôt de la pointe de chaleur qui faisait défaut à sa peau grâce à un iris d'un jaune puissant et troublant. Son regard, bordé de noir, était tout simplement fascinant. Ichigo tiqua. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez lui au juste hein ? Il se réveillait dans le lit de celui qu'il devait pour le moment considérer comme un ennemi potentiel, face à un félin capable de le tuer d'un seul coup de griffes bien placé et maintenant, il se fascinait pour le regard ardant d'amusement du jeune assis bien tranquillement sur ce qui semblait être le bureau du propriétaire des lieux ? Mais merde bon sang, depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Combien de temps ce mec l'avait-il regardé dormir ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas arrivé à se rendre compte de sa présence plus tôt ?

Rageusement, Ichigo attrapa ses chaussures posées près d'une porte au fond de la chambre et les enfila d'un coup sec, ne se souciant pas une minute de plus du regard franchement moqueur du jeune Albinos.

« _ J'commence à comprendre pourquoi Grimmjow t'apprécie toi …

_ Pardon ?

_ Héhé, rien. Suis-moi l'rouquin, on va pas y passer la journée, et j'ai pas envie d' m'en prendre une à cause de toi. En route ! »

Sans un mot de plus, le jeune albinos sortit de la chambre et disparut dans le couloir, obligeant Ichigo à courir un peu pour le rattraper. Ensemble, ils arpentèrent couloirs et chemins au moins une bonne dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver face à une énorme bâtisse, dans le même style que ces hangars qui bordaient les ports, et qui, au vu des nombreux cris qui en sortaient, devait sans aucun doute servir de terrain d'entrainement au clan. L'albinos ne bougeant pas, Ichigo pris quelques secondes pour étudier les lieux. Il n'y avait ici rien du luxe et de l'entretient qu'il y avait à l'avant de la demeure principale. Ici, caché par quelques arbres seulement, le bâtiment et les terrains aménagés autour semblaient comme abandonnés, laissés à un abandon fictif que les cris des combattants venaient réanimer.

« _ Après toi l'rouquin ! Cogne trois fois et identifie-toi.

_ Et pourquoi ce n'est pas Toi qui le fais hein ? Tu sembles oublier que je ne suis pas vraiment un invité ici. … Je n'ai pas envie de me prendre une balle malencontreusement égarée ou un autre truc dans le genre !

_ Roooh allez t'es pas drôle Ichi' ! J'suis presque sûr qu' t'arriverais à esquiver ! Mais puisqu'Môssieur est un froussard, j'vais passer d'vant. »

S'approchant de la porte, le jeune homme donna trois grands coups, esquivant habillement la batte de base-ball qu'un mécanisme interne à la porte avec lancé sur l'opportun qui osait déranger la séance d'entraînement, et attendit, son expression toujours aussi moqueuse accrochée au visage.

« _ Tu vois, j't'avais dit qu'tu risquais rien Ichi' ! Oï ! Nnoitra ! Asperge bâtarde ! Ouvre-moi, j'suis pas tout seul ! L'rouquin du Maître est là lui aussi !

_ Eh connard ! Je ne suis pas Son rouquin ! Et je ne crois pas t'avoir donné le droit de m'appeler comme ça enfoiré !

_ Ouuuh mais c'est qu'la donzelle voudrait jouer les grands rois. Pour ta gouverne gamin, j't'appelle comme j'le sens, qu't'aies un problème avec ça ou non, et ça ici, va p't'être falloir t'y habituer rapidement. Ensuite, si, il semblerait que vu ses déclarations d'hier, quand toi tu roupillais d'jà tranquille, Grimmjow Jaggerjack ait bien fait comprendre à tout l'monde à qui t'appartenais. Alors pour moi ouais, tu es Son rouquin.

_ Espèce de … »

Ichigo voulut riposter mais la main qui s'abattit sur son épaule l'en dissuada automatiquement. Doucement, un visage long, pâle et encadré de longues mèches noires vint s'interposer entre les deux protagonistes, les jaugeant du regard l'un et l'autre.

« _ Eh les connards, ça vous dirait pas d'la fermer un peu ? Ça se permet d'arriver en retard à l'entraînement et en plus ça vient me péter les couilles de bon matin ? Vous voulez mourir les morveux ?

_ Toujours aussi d'bonne humeur à c'que j'vois !

_ Ta gueule l'albinos crétin ! A cause de Poil de carotte, Grimmjow, Starrk, Hallibel, Ulquiorra et moi, on a passé une nuit de merde, alors je te préviens tout de suite, ce n'est pas le moment d'me chercher des noises ok ? Maintenant l'rouquin, tu rentres, tu files enfiler un bas convenable aux vestiaires et tu vas sur le terrain, ça calmera les nerfs à l'autre taré de te voir rappliquer rapidement, et moi, ça m'soulagera. Et toi, si t'as rien de mieux à faire, barre toi et vas aider 'Hime à tout mettre en place pour Sa Seigneurie Kurosaki, on finit dans deux heures. Go les morveux ! »

Ichigo serra les poings, une réplique acerbe aux lèvres. Ce bâtard d'Nnoitra l'avait rabaissé comme jamais et se permettait d'employer un ton et des termes qui lui hérissaient le poil au plus haut point. S'il s'était plaint des manières un peu trop familières de l'albinos à son égard un peu plus tôt, il comprenait que ce dernier l'avait plutôt épargné en réalité. Etre traité de la sorte, lui qui n'avait absolument rien demandé à personne … il avait juste envie de lui démolir la gueule. Nnoitra, … un jour, il se vengerait, il en était certain.

Ravalant sa fierté mise à mal, Ichigo leva bien haut la tête, condensa au maximum le mépris qu'il éprouvait pour l'homme dans son regard et le lui adressa en passant devant lui, se fichant éperdument du regard menaçant que lui renvoyait sa cible. Le message était clair entre eux : le courant ne passait pas, et l'un comme l'autre avait hâte de pouvoir se mettre sur la gueule. Plantant là les deux Espadas sans plus de cérémonie, Ichigo pénétra dans le haut bâtiment, souriant discrètement au rire franc et moqueur du jeune albinos, et s'engouffra directement dans la pièce portant l'écriteau vestiaire au moment même où un peu plus loin derrière lui, la porte claquait et les grands pas du noiraud commençaient à se faire entendre.

« _ Dans deux minutes sur le terrain d'entraînement, suis les cris pour te repérer Poil de carotte. Aucun retard toléré. »

Sa colère croissait au rythme des mots du grand homme, mais Ichigo n'en montra rien, se contentant d'examiner rapidement la pièce et le bas de survêtement qu'il allait visiblement devoir porter. Rapidement, il se changea, prenant soin de regrouper ses affaires en un seul petit tas caché dans un casier vide et fit quelques mouvements d'échauffements. Comme le tatoueur lui avait dit, les nuits étaient vraiment réparatrices pour les peaux meurtries et la sienne, comme promis, semblait être de nouveau normale, la douleur s'inscrivant dans son esprit comme un lointain souvenir. Il sourit à cette pensée : si jusqu'à présent il n'avait montré que ses faiblesses à ces gens et à leur chef, maintenant, la donne changeait, maintenant, il allait pouvoir leur montrer ce qu'il valait. Un rire bref éclata dans la pièce. Dès le premier instant, Grimmjow avait réveillé en lui un désir de combats qu'il avait longtemps essayé d'enfouir au plus profond de lui-même, et à chaque fois, ses poings l'avaient démangé. Mais le temps de la retenue était désormais loin, il allait enfin pouvoir assouvir son désir de coups, de sang et d'ecchymoses, bercé et sublimé dans sa victoire par un bleu si attrayant.

Serein et confiant, Ichigo mis fin à ses brefs exercices et sortit de la salle, le claquement de la porte résonnant clairement dans l'immense bâtisse.

* * *

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui.

Sans aucun soucis il avait pu retrouver le terrain d'entraînement, et sans chercher à faire preuve de la moindre discrétion (ce qui était loupé de toute façon), s'était avancé jusqu'au bord de l'un des tatamis sur lesquels les hommes s'entraînaient. Tous sans exception le fixaient mais il ne sentait sur lui qu'un seul et unique regard : un regard désarmant aux iris d'un bleu électrisant. Grimmjow le fixait, et à travers ce simple regard, ce dernier transmis beaucoup de choses.

Tout d'abord l'espoir. L'espoir de le voir intégrer son clan, de ne plus juste être deux étrangers l'un pour l'autre mais d'être justement ''quelque chose'' l'un pour l'autre.

La peur. La peur d'un refus, d'un rejet, d'une perte, la peur d'avoir chamboulé son clan pour un homme qui n'en avait que faire.

Le désir, ardent, d'affirmer sa position et son autorité sur une nouvelle personne, différente à ses yeux et donc représentant un enjeu exceptionnel, désir de montrer à tous la valeur de celui pour qui il était prêt à faire preuve d'une si grande adaptabilité.

La colère, brûlante, de voir un plus jeune que lui se montrer rebelle à ses désirs, de voir que l'autre, inconscient des efforts fournit, n'avait pas encore accepté la proposition en or qu'il daignait lui faire. De voir aussi que pour une raison qu'il n'arrivait pas encore totalement à définir, il se sentait prêt à déplacer des montagnes pour ce jeune rouquin.

Enfin l'attente. L'attente d'une réponse, d'un acte, d'une rencontre, d'un contact. Et ce contact, Grimmjow était bien décidé à l'avoir sur le champ, ça, Ichigo le comprit sans aucun mal malgré les précédentes émotions transmises. Faut dire que le sourire carnassier qu'arborait le bleuté aidait beaucoup pour deviner…

Coupant court à tous les murmures qui s'étaient élevés dans la grande pièce depuis l'arrivée du jeune rouquin, Grimmjow les fit s'écarter d'un mouvement de main et s'avança sur les tatamis, invitant silencieusement Ichigo à faire de même. Face à face, encadrés par les dizaines d'hommes qui s'entraînaient jusqu'alors, les deux protagonistes se mirent en place, se jaugeant sans merci du regard, leurs lèvres ornées du même sourire dément. Enfin, ils allaient se battre, enfin, ils allaient pouvoir s'exprimer.

« _ Je ne compte pas te faire de cadeau Kurosaki.

_ Ça tombe bien, j'aurais été déçu si tu y avais seulement songé Jaggerjack. »

D'un même mouvement ils se saluèrent et reprirent leurs positions respectives, prêts à se jeter sur l'autre sans aucun état d'âme. Il n'y avait plus de questionnement et d'hésitation, il ne restait en eux que désir de coups et de contacts, d'assujettissement éphémère et sans appel de l'autre. Il ne restait en eux que le désir de se découvrir à leur façon.

* * *

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

_Et voilà jeunes gens =)_

_A la semaine prochaine (dans le meilleur des cas ...) =) !_


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonsoir =) !_

_Je m'excuse pour les retards accumulés dans la parution des chapitres, j'ai été assez débordées dernièrement. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas répondu à vos commentaires cette fois, et je m'en excuse, mais sachez qu'ils m'ont fait très plaisir, je vous en remercie vraiment et vous promets que ce manque flagrant de réponse ne se refera pas ressentir, alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser de nouveau votre avis sur cette progression dans l'histoire =) !_

_Voici donc la suite, et j'espère de tout cœur qu'elle vous plaira =]_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le premier poing fusa, aussi surprenant que puissant, et en un instant, tout s'arrêta, comme suspendu dans le temps.

Autour d'eux, un hoquet de surprise générale s'était fait entendre à la vue de la vitesse avec laquelle Ichigo s'était élancé pour attaquer, ne se faisant contrer que de justesse par son adversaire. Et bien sûr, ce dernier avait riposté, tout aussi rapidement et tout aussi puissamment, alimentant ainsi la stupeur quasi générale. Ce n'était plus un combat entre deux hommes qui se déroulait sous leurs pauvres yeux perdus, c'était un combat de titans.

Stoppant l'uppercut du rouquin posté face à lui, Grimmjow sourit. Alors comme ça ce jeune blanc-bec avait décidé d'y aller franco hein ? Visiblement oui, c'était le cas, et c'était loin de déplaire à la brute assoiffé de coups qu'il était. Adaptant sa vitesse à celle de son adversaire, il banda les muscles de son bras libre et assena au roux un coup qui en fit pâlir plus d'un, le concerné excepté.

"_ Et moi qui me disait qu'il fallait te ménager devant tes hommes ... J'ai visiblement eu tort de ne pas te prendre totalement au sérieux. Mais la surprise n'en est que plus agréable ... Allez, montre-moi tout ce que tu as, Grimmjow Jaggerjack !"

* * *

Ichigo se sentait revivre. Depuis combien ne s'était-il pas battu contre quelqu'un de ce niveau ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pu laisser ses poings s'exprimer ? Depuis quand son cœur et son corps ne s'étaient-ils pas senti aussi libres et aussi harmonieux l'un envers l'autre ?

Les coups pleuvaient, et pourtant, il souriait. Il était heureux.

Habillement, il évita un poing, puis un pied, se coula contre le torse luisant de sueur du bel étalon contre lequel il se battait et esquiva une clé de bras, se retournant de manière inattendue dans le but de déboiter la mâchoire de son adversaire par en dessous, sa petite taille aidant dans le mouvement. Mais alors que sa paume n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de l'os ciblé, Grimmjow referma sa prise, pas un instant perturbé par les tentatives surprenantes du jeune homme dynamique désormais coincé entre ses bras.

Le contact ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde et la voix qui franchit les lèvres si tentantes fut à peine audible, pourtant, Ichigo entendit distinctement les mots que le bleuté lui susurra à l'oreille. "Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu m'auras Kurosaki I-chi-go ...". Et les bras se desserrèrent, partant aussi vite qu'ils étaient venu, ne laissant derrière eux qu'un souvenir d'étreinte chaude et un brasier flamboyant d'excitation. Ornant ses lèvres d'un magnifique sourire malicieux, le sus nommé ne put réprimer le « Et moi qui pensais que c'était toi qui me voulait Jaggerjack Grimm-jow … ».

Malgré le caractère implicite de la chose, Ichigo avait compris dès le début que ce combat n'était pas un simple entraînement. Ce combat avait un enjeu : sa décision finale quant à la proposition du jeune yakusa. Et si Ichigo était joueur, il devinait sans peine que Grimmjow l'était tout autant, peut-être même plus. Alors dans un bref échange visuel les règles s'établirent et l'enjeu se concrétisa : par la victoire s'établirait l'assujettissement de l'un des deux partis, ... par ce seul combat l'avenir du rouquin serait scellé.

* * *

Quand la première goutte de sang atteignit le tatami, vingt minutes s'étaient déjà écoulées. Vingt longues minutes de combat intense qui avaient laissées les spectateurs pantelants face à tant de grâce et de puissance libérée. Cependant, si tous ou presque retenaient leur respiration à chaque ouverture, soucieux de la tournure des choses, les deux combattants, eux, étaient aux anges, frappant, esquivant, sautant, maniant ce duel comme une danse sensuelle déjà répétées maintes et maintes fois.

L'arcade en sang, Grimmjow se déporta sur la gauche, évitant habillement le pied du jeune rouquin, et d'une rapidité effroyable, lui saisit la cheville et le renversa sans le moindre effort. Allongé, le souffle court, son bas descendant légèrement plus que nécessaire sur ces fines hanches, les joues rougies, il était tout simplement à croquer, et de ce spectacle aguicheur, Grimmjow ne loupa pas une miette, ne se privant pas de bondir sur son adversaire afin de le plaquer un peu plus efficacement entre le sol et lui, bloquant ses cuisses avec ses mollets et ces bras avec ces mains. Immédiatement, son sexe se gorgea de sang. Placé en dessous de lui, le visage à une vingtaine de centimètres du sien à peine, les lèvres gonflées de se faire mordiller, Ichigo était tout simplement irrésistible, et si Grimmjow ne lui ravagea pas la bouche sur le champ, c'est uniquement parce qu'il sentait qu'un moment unique se jouait entre eux à l'instant.

Si tout au long du combat il avait pu lire dans le regard de son vis-à-vis de l'excitation, de la provocation et une satisfaction plus animale qu'autre chose, maintenant, les états d'âmes qui passaient dans les belles prunelles ambres étaient totalement différents. A l'excitation avait succédé la taquinerie, à la provocation avait succédé la curiosité, et à la satisfaction sauvage avait succédé le bonheur, aussi soudain qu'intense. Autant de différence qui rendaient le bleuté de plus en plus captivé par celui qu'il détenait actuellement prisonnier.

Fascinés par l'autre, leurs regards se mêlèrent de longues secondes, au même titre que leurs souffles, créant un léger malaise chez les spectateurs de ce séduisant spectacle. L'ambiance avait changé, tout le monde le sentait, mais ce qui se jouait-là était bien trop important pour que qui que ce soit ouvre la bouche, tous en avait conscience.

Ichigo se sentait agréablement bien, calé par les membres du bleuté au-dessus de lui. Quand il avait élancé son pied quelques secondes plus tôt, il avait été conscient que l'ouverture qu'il laissait était bien trop flagrante pour que Grimmjow l'ignore, et ainsi, comme il s'y était attendu, son adversaire l'avait retourné sans ménagement, le faisant choir presque lourdement avant de le bloquer sous son corps. Ce corps musclé et gracieux que le rouquin avait pris plaisir à regarder se mouvoir si efficacement pour la première fois, au détriment de sa concentration et de son implication dans le combat. De son apparente défaite donc, Ichigo était prêt à en prendre toutes les responsabilités puisqu'après tout, c'était en grande partie lui qui l'avait décidé. Cette décision avait été soudaine, inexplicable et déstabilisante, mais elle sonnait en lui comme un besoin, une demande impériale, inébranlable, qui ne pouvait aboutir qu'à son acceptation. Et accepter, à cet instant magique où les émotions qu'il voyait défiler dans les deux prunelles azures lui remuaient les entrailles tant elles étaient emplies d'espoir, de bonheur et de tendresse, il se sentait plus que prêt à le faire.

« _ On dirait bien que finalement tu m'as eu Jaggerjack …

_ On dirait bien que finalement tu as eu envie que je t'ai Kurosaki …

_ Qui sait … Peut être as-tu finis par suffisamment aiguiser ma curiosité.

_ Tu sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas de ta curiosité dont j'ai envie Kurosaki, c'est de ton accord, total et consenti. Je veux que tu te soumettes à moi, que tu m'appartiennes, et que tu acceptes ce que j'ai à te donner. Tu as voulu perdre ce combat Kurosaki, j'espère que tu n'es pas déjà en train de le regretter …

_ M'associer au regret serait bien mal me connaître, ce que tu vois en moi n'est en rien un mensonge Jaggerjack. Je te laisse une chance, au même titre que toi tu m'en laisses une. »

Et effectivement, tout dans le regard ambré hurlait l'honnêteté. Ichigo avait fait son choix, conscient de la chance que Grimmjow lui offrait par sa soudaine proposition : une famille, une communauté, un endroit où être, où évoluer pour devenir quelqu'un, … En somme, Grimmjow lui offrait une chance de tout recommencer, de se reconstruire dans la chaleur et l'amitié, et non plus dans le froid et la solitude comme c'était le cas depuis 10 ans malgré la présence d'Urahara Kisuke à ses côtés. Grimmjow lui apportait sur un plateau d'argent l'opportunité de revivre.

De cette opportunité, Ichigo avait saisi le caractère inestimable, conscient qu'une telle chance ne se représenterait pas de sitôt, et si au début il avait éprouvé méfiance et réticence à l'égard des propos du bleuté, ces sentiments avaient été balayés d'un coup face à la persévérance, la grâce et le charisme qui émanait du personnage ainsi que par la curiosité que ce dernier n'avait cessé de susciter en lui. Il voulait être là en connaissance de cause, de ça, Grimmjow ne trouva nulle trace de doute. Alors il se leva, brisant l'instant, soulagé de ne pas ressentir l'once de déception à laquelle il s'était mentalement préparé, et tendit la main à son ancien adversaire.

« _ Qu'est-ce que vous foutez bande de glandeurs ?! Allez, on se remet au boulot les gars ! Nnoitra, tu prends la tête de l'entraînement pour une heure encore, on finit plus tôt aujourd'hui, je vais prévenir 'Hime. A 14h, je veux voir tout le monde dans la cour arrière de la demeure, j'aurais une annonce à faire. Je compte sur toi pour faire passer le message, n'oublie personne. Kurosaki, on y va. »

Calmement, Ichigo cacha sa surprise quant au brusque changement d'ambiance et suivi le jeune maître des lieux hors de la grande salle.

« _ Va vite chercher tes affaires Kurosaki, ne te change pas, tu vas pouvoir te doucher dès qu'on sera revenu dans nos quartiers. »

Si Ichigo tiqua légèrement au ''nos'', il n'en montra rien et se contenta de sourire avant de suivre silencieusement les ordres de celui qu'il accompagnait. Comme un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, ils arpentèrent le petit chemin sinueux une petite dizaine de minutes et quelques couloirs, plongeant au cœur de la demeure encore inconnu du jeune rouquin. Sans un mot, Grimmjow poussa une première porte, laissant ainsi s'infiltrer une forte odeur d'oignons roussis jusqu'à eux, puis, poussant le soupir de celui qui savait ce qui allait arriver mais qui gardait encore espoir sur la tournure des choses, ouvrit une seconde porte, où cette fois l'odeur était étouffante. De partout s'amoncelaient casseroles, spatules et autres ustensiles de cuisines, laissant de temps à autre entrevoir quelques restes de nourriture carbonisée et/ou renversée. Si à ce moment on avait dû demander à Ichigo un mot pour décrire la scène, il aurait répondu chaos tant le désordre était présent, l'odeur agressive omniprésente et la chaleur intenable. Pourtant, dans ce chaos innommable, dans cette puanteur âcre et cette chaleur étouffante évoluait une créature qu'il ne s'attendait pas à retrouver ici. Au milieu de la pièce courait, paniquée, une jeune fille au teint délicat dont la chevelure arborait une couleur faisant écho à la sienne, se balançant sur les fines hanches au rythme effréné de leur propriétaire.

« _ Putain merde ! 'Hime ! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?! Sors d'ici tout de suite et va me chercher Shiro ! Maintenant ! Kurosaki, toi, va ouvrir toutes les fenêtres et enlèves du feu tout ce qui crame, je vais m'occuper d'étein … »

Grimmjow n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une tornade de cheveux roux sauta au cou du jeune homme posté à côté de lui.

« _ Kurosaki-kun !

_ I … Inoue ?

_ Kurosaki-kun !

_ Inoue ! Mais, ... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là bon sang ? »

Resserrant un peu plus sa prise sur les hanches de la jeune fille collée à lui, Ichigo ne vit pas le regard meurtrier que le bleuté lançait à cette dernière, amorçant un mouvement puissant pour les arracher l'un à l'autre avec le moins de ménagement possible. Si lui n'avait pas encore posé un doigt sur le rouquin(ou si peu), ce n'était pas pour que cette garce aux gros seins le fasse avant lui, même s'il l'appréciait énormément !

Alors que sa poigne allait s'abattre sur la frêle épaule, une main blanche attrapa son poignet à l'instant même où sa jumelle détachait délicatement les mains du jeune Kurosaki de la taille fine d'Inoue.

« _ Ala ala, 'suffit que j'tourne l'dos deux minutes pour qu'tout foute l'camp dans cette baraque. Et moi qui croyait qu'c'était encore l'aut'taré d'asperge qui foutait l'bordel, je suis surpris d'vous voir ici Mes Seigneurs. Maint'ant qu'les retrouvailles sont faites, on pourrait p'être prêter attention à c'qui crame non ? Et 'Hime, ma belle 'Hime, j'avais dit d'm'attendre pour la cuisson non ? »

Sans un bruit, Grimmjow arracha rapidement sa poigne de celle de l'albinos et le remercia d'un bref hochement de tête d'être intervenu avant qu'il ne commette un acte qu'il n'aurait pu que regretter. Ayant lâché la jeune fille dès le geste du blanc, cette fois Ichigo pu percevoir le changement d'humeur qui s'était opéré chez le bleuté, et s'il ne pouvait en déterminer la cause pour le moment, il sentait parfaitement que c'était en rapport avec son comportement à lui. Alors doucement, essayant de masquer au plus son hésitation et la très légère rougeur qui commençait à orner ses joues, il passa devant le jeune homme, lui frôlant délibérément le poignet pour le détourner de ce qui lui avait tant déplu et s'avança dans la cuisine afin d'y rétablir un peu d'ordre.

Par ce simple frôlement, Grimmjow s'apaisa, réalisant encore plus efficacement sa mauvaise intention qu'avec l'intervention de Shiro et s'engouffra à son tour dans l'antre chaotique. Se laisser aller à la jalousie maintenant n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée, surtout pour un geste aussi peu déplacé, il le savait. Alors comme son homologue avant lui, il commença à rétablir l'ordre dans ce désordre, éteignant, ouvrant, jetant, bientôt rejoint par les deux protagonistes restant.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, la pièce avait repris ses allures de cuisines et tous les quatre étaient assis à une table, sirotant le verre de limonade posé devant eux pour les soulager de l'activité fort agaçante à laquelle ils venaient de se soumettre, le rangement.

« _ Kurosaki, je te présente Shiro. A ma demande, et ce pour un temps indéterminé, il sera ton ombre, ton conseillé, et ton garde le plus fidèle. Tu dois t'en rappeler, ici, ce n'est pas le monde des Bisounours, très peu de ceux avec qui tu vas évoluer ici souhaitent ta présence. Il sera mes yeux, mes oreilles et mes poings quand je ne serais pas à tes côtés. Je ne tolérerai aucune objection. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ?

_ Charmante description de chez toi dis donc, tu sais mettre les gens en confiance dis donc … Mais je comprends, et j'avoue que j'apprécie le fait que tu te soucies de ma sécurité pour le moment. Mais pourquoi ce taré là en particulier hein ? Il a l'air aussi net que toi, et ça par contre, ce n'est pas pour me rassurer vois-tu …

_ Oh, tant d'compliments dans une si p'tite tirade. Tu m'gâtes l'rouquin dis-moi. Moi qui pensais qu't'aller pas être trop chiant dès l'début … Loupé.

_ Qui serait rassuré avec la tronche de psychopathe que t'as hein ?

_ C'est fou, 'Hime m'disait justement y'a pas deux minutes qu'on se r'semblait comme deux gouttes d'eau toi et moi. T'comprends, ça m'a vexé, j'pensais pas avoir une telle tête de con !

_ Répète un peu pour voir connard ?!

_ …

_ Eh bien eh bien, comme je vois que vous vous entendez déjà superbement bien tous les deux, je peux te le confier en toute tranquillité d'esprit Shiro. Merci de m'avoir rassuré sur ce point-là les mecs, je me sens déjà plus léger. Maintenant, si vous avez fini vos stupides enfantillages, on a du boulot. Shiro, tu restes là avec 'Hime et vous nous rattrapez ce carnage pour nous en faire un vrai repas, les hommes vont pas tarder à avoir fini l'entraînement et affamés comme ils le seront, je doute qu'ils apprécient de ne pas être servis. Kurosaki, tu viens avec moi, je vais te montrer tes nouveaux appartements. Dernière chose : ton nouveau rôle commence dès la fin du repas Shiro, tiens-toi prêt. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, Grimmjow quitta la pièce, laissant à Ichigo une dernière occasion de lancer un regard furieux au blanc avant de le rappeler à l'ordre du bout du couloir. Laissés seuls dans la cuisine, le jeune albinos et la rousse se sourirent, ravis de la tournure des choses et s'embrassèrent fugacement avant de se remettre activement au travail, s'effleurant de temps à autre, heureux pour l'une, d'avoir retrouvé un ami perdu de vue depuis un peu plus de dix ans, et pour l'autre, d'avoir enfin l'occasion de s'en faire un nouveau.

* * *

« _ Pourquoi la rouquine t'a sauté au cou tout à l'heure ? »

La question tomba, sans préambule, au détour d'un énième couloir, suscitant en Ichigo autant d'étonnement que de satisfaction. Alors c'était donc ça qui avait gêné le bleuté tout à l'heure ? A peine victorieux et déjà si jaloux … Mais Ichigo, contrairement à ses habitudes, ne s'en formalisa pas. Après tout, accepter la proposition du jeune homme avait été accepté ce même jeune homme dans son intégralité, jalousie comprise, … et puis savoir qu'il pouvait si facilement susciter une telle réaction chez un homme aussi puissant, charismatique et autoritaire gonflait irrémédiablement son égo, alors oui, pour cette fois, il ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça et se permit même de sourire.

« _ Nous étions dans la même école étant enfants. Elle savait pour le secteur dans lequel ma famille exerçait, mais elle ne s'en est jamais souciée, continuant de jouer avec moi quand les autres me fuyaient sur recommandations de leurs parents. Peut-être le fait qu'elle n'en avait déjà plus à jouer en ma faveur sur ce coup-là. Et son frère était un gars sympa qui ne nous a jamais reniés, donc on a facilement pu se rapprocher. Malheureusement, vers nos 7 ans et quelques, elle a dû déménager à l'étranger, son frère ayant été muté, et nous ne nous sommes plus jamais revu. Je ne savais même pas qu'elle était revenue au Japon. Depuis combien de temps est-elle ici d'ailleurs ? Son frère sait qu'elle te sert de cuisinière ?

_ … Son frère est mort, tué dans un malencontreux accident de la route lors d'un séjour en Birmanie. Elle est revenue directement, rapatriée par la société qui engageait son frère et elle a eu la chance de tomber sur Starrk peu de temps après, au détour d'un pont mal famé. Mais ça, je pense que c'est à elle de te le raconter, ne m'en demande pas plus.

_ Je vois … »

Il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Ichigo ne voulait pas se montrer étonné de ce qu'il apprenait, enregistrant chaque parole dans un coin de sa mémoire dans l'espoir de pouvoir prochainement faire part de ses tardives condoléances à Inoue, et parler avec elle de toutes ces années qui les avaient emmenés loin l'un de l'autre pour enfin les faire se retrouver.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Ichigo ne vit pas Grimmjow froncer les sourcils et serrer les poings d'un air résolu, ni plus qu'il ne le vit s'arrêter au milieu du couloir et se retourner pour lui faire face. Et quand enfin le rouquin releva le nez, recentrant son attention sur ce qui se déroulait devant lui, il était trop tard, deux bras l'avaient déjà poussé contre le mur et encadrés de chaque côté de la tête.

« _ J'ai besoin de savoir Kurosaki … J'ai besoin de savoir si tu as réellement saisi la proposition que je t'ai faite. Je te propose une famille, un chez-toi, un soutien et un cadre dans lequel évoluer, … mais je t'estime suffisamment intelligent pour avoir deviné aussi que ce que j'ai à t'offrir n'est pas que matériel et … amical disons … Alors j'ai besoin de savoir Kurosaki, j'ai besoin de savoir quels termes de ma proposition tu es prêt à accepter et quels termes tu n'es pas prêt à accepter. Je suis peut-être un chef, autoritaire, soyons honnêtes, mais je ne suis en aucun cas un v…

_ J'ai compris, inutile d'en dire plus. Te dire que je n'avais pas compris la totalité des termes de ta proposition serait te mentir, tu es plutôt le genre d'homme qui exprime assez clairement ce qu'il désir. Et sans vouloir paraître prétentieux et inopportun, je crois que tout le monde a déjà deviné que ce que tu veux actuellement, c'est moi. Tout ça, je l'ai compris … mais …

_ Mais tu ne veux pas de moi. »

Le ton était clair, net, tranchant et clairement blessé malgré le ton dur sous lequel Grimmjow essayait de dissimuler sa peine. Il avait voulu jouer ses cartes trop tôt, et maintenant, il se sentait prêt à s'en mordre les doigts. Amorçant un mouvement de retrait, il se stoppa quand il sentit de longs doigts fins se refermer sur ses avants bras et un front frais se poser contre le sien, bouillant de trop réfléchir et hésiter.

«_ Je ne me rappelle pas avoir dit quelques choses de ce genre. … Tu sais, tout à l'heure, à la fin de notre combat m'est revenu en mémoire ta douceur et ta tendresse d'hier soir. Tu aurais pu faire absolument tout ce qu'il te plaisait mais tu t'es contenter de fourrer ton nez dans mes cheveux et de me serrer un peu plus fort contre toi. Si je voulais être honnête je te dirais que si mon corps te veut déjà entièrement, mon cœur lui montre encore certaines réticences. Mais des moments comme hier soir … Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, alors tu es sur la bonne voie. Mais laisse-moi du temps. En moins de vingt-quatre heure tu t'es introduit chez moi, m'as kidnappé, m'as retenu prisonnier, m'as servi d'oreiller pour finir par m'intégrer à un clan qui ne veut pas de moi. Ça fait beaucoup, même pour un homme comme moi tu ne crois pas ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'être un maître en matière de patience mais comme dit le vieil adage, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre … Alors si c'est ce que tu souhaites vraiment, aies la patience de m'attendre et de m'atteindre Jaggerjack …

_ De la patience hein ? … Pour t'atteindre… C'est une récompense à la hauteur du challenge dis-moi … Mais me penses tu à la hauteur de tes propres attentes Kurosaki ?

_ Je te fais confiance Grimmjow, après tout, tu m'as bien convaincu de rester vivre chez un parfait inconnu.

_ Je suis heureux de l'entendre. … Allez, bouge tes fesses Ichigo, on va finir par être en retard pour bouffer avec toutes ces belles paroles ! »

Et sans un mot de plus, Grimmjow reprit le chemin de leurs chambres, accordant son rire à celui du rouquin laissé derrière. Si tout restait encore en suspens, l'un comme l'autre se sentait à la fois plus léger et plus intimes, l'utilisation de leurs prénoms seuls pour la première fois aidant au sentiment de félicité. Content de son petit mensonge, Ichigo trottina pour rattraper le bleuté au moment où celui-ci ouvrait la porte de sa future chambre. Si son cœur avait tenu bon jusque-là derrière sa dernière barrière de réticence face aux avances de l'héritier, il avait tout bonnement rendu les armes face à l'azur débordant de sincérité, de souffrance et de soulagement que Grimmjow avait posé sur lui au fil de ses mots ainsi que face à la tendresse qu'il avait pu entendre filtrer quand ce dernier avait prononcé son prénom, comme un mot sacré qu'il avait rêvé de dire encore et encore sans jamais oser le faire.

Oui, son cœur, au même titre que son corps avant lui, venait de céder, aussi simplement qu'irrévocablement, il le sentait. Mais tout ça, Grimmjow n'était pas obligé de le savoir tout de suite n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

_Voilà voilà =)_

_J'ai beaucoup hésité à m'arrêter au dernier trait et à laisser ce passage plus sentimental pour le chapitre suivant mais au final, je me suis décidée pour cette tournure là, et j'espère sincèrement que ça vous convient =)_

_Bonne continuation !_


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonjouuuuur =) !_

_Comment allez vous ? Vos vacances se sont bien passées ? J'espère que oui =)_

_En tous cas j'espère que cette suite va vous plaire, malgré le fait qu'elle soit un peu plus courte que la précédente (désolée AngelofPaper ... ^-^). Pour ceux qui se sont sentis lésés pour les chapitres précédents au niveau des dialogues, soyez contents, celui-ci en est essentiellement constitués (ce qui m'a fortement étonnée d'ailleurs ... même si c'est moi qui écrit)._

_Enfin voilà, je suis un peu pressée donc je ne vais pas m'éterniser plus longtemps =)_

_Bonne lecture =) !_

* * *

« _ Des chambres communicantes ? T'es sérieux là ? Y'a pas deux minutes tu me faisais des avances plus qu'explicites et maintenant tu me proposes des chambres communicantes ?

_ Eh, t'emballes pas beau gosse ! Tu te méprends juste sur une chose : je ne te propose pas des chambres communicantes, je t'impose des chambres communicantes. Je pense que tu saisis la nuance non ? Plus sérieusement, cette communication relève de notre sécurité mutuelle. Ce genre de réseau est fréquent dans des endroits comme celui-ci. Tu ne te souviens probablement pas mais ça devait aussi être comme ça dans ton ancien chez toi.

_ Ne parle pas de ce lieu comme de mon ancien chez moi Grimmjow. Ce n'est plus à mes yeux qu'un élément sanglant du passé où dansent les quelques souvenirs que j'ai encore de mes parents. Ne lui accorde pas une telle importance s'il te plaît. Mon ancien chez moi était le magasin d'Urahara.

_ Si tu le dis Ichigo… Je me fiche de savoir quel foutu lieu tu appelles ainsi tant que tu sais où est ton chez toi maintenant. Et rassures toi, je me ferais une joie de te le rappeler à chaque fois que je te sentirais susceptible de l'oublier … !

_ Ooooh, j'espère alors que ce sera de façon agréable … Bref, trêve de plaisanteries, fini moi cette visite s'il te plaît qu'on puisse enfin aller prendre une douche avant de manger !

_ '' de façon agréable'', ''qu'on puisse enfin aller prendre un douche'', je ne te savais pas si entreprenant dis-moi …

_ Grimmjow, … la visite.

_ Tu tends le bâton pour te faire battre, ne viens pas te plaindre de mon esprit tordu si c'est toi qui le stimules très cher. Bref, que tu le veuilles ou non, nos chambres sont communicantes et ne possèdent aucun système permettant de les verrouiller, d'un côté comme d'un autre. Je veux pouvoir accourir le plus vite possible si je te sens un jour en danger, et je veux que tu sois en mesure de faire de même. Chaque chambre dispose de deux portes afin d'avoir accès à deux chambres différentes. La tienne est reliée à la mienne et à celle de Shiro. Tu peux lui faire confiance, il te protégera au prix de sa propre vie s'il le faut. Dans mon cas, elle communique avec la tienne et avec l'ancienne de Starrk, en partie vide depuis quelques mois. Nnoitra, qui était logé à l'autre bout de la demeure, l'occupera désormais, chaque occupant devant avoir ses deux protections, et à côté de lui, Ulquirra, qui lui communique avec Shiro. Ce réseau-là contient donc cinq pièces. Retiens leur configuration s'il te plaît. Ici, tu ne peux faire confiance qu'à très peu de gens, et quand en cas d'attaque tu accourras dans une chambre pour aider son occupant, tu dois savoir instantanément qui est aussi censé s'y trouver et surtout, qui ne l'est pas. C'est clair ? Ce soir quand tout le monde aura déménagé nous referons un tour des chambres. Maintenant va prendre ta douche en vitesse et chope quelques vêtements à Shiro, comme ton arrivée vient d'être décidée, il n'a pas encore enlevé ses affaires, donc sers-toi.

_ C'est son ancienne chambre que je vais occuper ?

_ Oui, et crois moi, ça n'a pas été facile de le convaincre de te la céder et de partir s'installer dans une autre, mais c'était nécessaire, vous deviez vous trouver dans des chambres communicantes et je n'ai suffisamment confiance qu'en lui pour te protéger. Allez, files te laver, je te retrouve ici dans cinq minutes. »

Une légère tape sur les fesses et un grognement faussement outré du roux plus tard, Grimmjow trottinait vers sa salle de bain, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

.00000000000000000000000000.

* * *

Le brouhaha qui régnait dans la grande cour où tous s'étaient réunis pour manger était incroyable pour Ichigo. Depuis combien de temps, réfectoire du lycée excepté, n'avait-il pas mangé avec autant de monde ? Tous autour de lui dévoraient la nourriture avec engouement, indifférents à sa présence, comme s'il représentait un élément habituel du décor et ce constat lui fit chaud au cœur. A sa droite, Shiro tendit le bras et attrapa une cuisse de poulet, une des dernières qu'il restait, et la déposa délicatement dans l'assiette de sa compagne, prenant sur lui pour ne pas la supplier d'arrêter de fixer le roux avec tant de tendresse dans le regard. Il n'était pas de nature jalouse, mais il ne fallait pas non plus trop pousser. Une minute s'écoula ainsi dans un silence relatif entrecoupé des bruits de mastication, quand son poing s'abattit sur la table, attirant ainsi l'attention de tous les convives assis autour de cette dernière.

« _ 'Hime, ton stupide animal de compagnie fait encore des siennes, calme le s'te plaît !

_ Nnoitra, ne parle pas comme ça de Shiro, le seul animal ici c'est toi …

_ Merci Starrk, j'suis content d'voir que tu n'nies pas l'fait qu'j'sois stupide.

_ Allons allons, tu sais bien que je ne mens jamais à mes enfants Shiro.

_ Eh le vieux, arrêtes de déblatérer de telles conneries, tu mens comme tu respires !

_ Nnoitra, surveilles tes propos s'il te plaît, on n'est pas obligé de supporter ton langage fleuri à chaque minute qui passe !

_ Tia, ma toute belle, tu râles, tu râles, il m'semble pourtant que t'es pas en reste quand on aborde le sujet de la vulgarité. Et puis au pieu, si ma mémoire est bonne, c'est toi qui le réclame ce langage fleuri ! Alors lâches moi et arrêtes de jouer les prudes devant notre ''nouvel ami'', ça ne te va pas au teint ! »

Les deux protagonistes se fusillaient du regard, à moitié levés et penchés sur la table pour pouvoir s'agripper au col, prêts à en venir au poing. Si au lit ils étaient en osmose parfaite, dans la vie quotidienne, ils se battaient toujours comme chien et chat.

« _ Répètes un peu minus ! Tu veux peut être que je te fasse taire en t'ravalant un peu la façade, t'en penses quoi hein ? Vu ta tronche actuelle ça ne te fera pas d'mal !

_ Fermes la mégère ! La seule ici qui ait besoin d'une correction c'est toi ! Tu veux p'têtre que je me charge de t'inculquer un peu de mon savoir vivre ?!

_ Les gars ! On se calme, maintenant. Vous vous donnez juste en spectacle là. Tia, ignore le et rassieds toi. Nnoitra, retiens-toi de la provoquer jusqu'à la fin du repas au moins, ça nous fera des vacances. Je n'ai pas envie que vous commenciez la phase de réconciliation devant tout le monde ! Et 'Hime, gentille 'Hime, lâches un peu Mon Ichigo des yeux et rassures ton homme, il a beau être d'une patience d'ange, je le sens, comme qui dirait, légèrement tendu. Tu auras tout le temps de parler à mon rouquin plus tard. Maintenant, finissez tous de manger, je ne vais pas tarder à faire l'annonce. »

Ichigo sourit, ignorant consciemment les regards curieux qu'il s'attirait de la part des deux jeunes hommes qui l'encadraient. Grimmjow était incroyable. Comment pouvait-il se permettre de faire une réflexion sur la jalousie du blanc tout en casant dans la même phrase autant de possessif le concernant ? N'avait-il aucune conscience de ses propres propos et de son comportement sans équivoque ? Visiblement, c'était le cas, et cette pensée agrandit le sourire déjà présents sur les lèvres du jeune rouquin.

Contre toute attente, il se sentait bien, paisible au milieu de tous ces gens. Bien sûr, la tablée n'était composée que des proches de Grimmjow avec Nnoitra, Ulquiorra, Starrk, Shiro, Hallibel, et Inoue mais ces derniers, en agissant naturellement, peut-être même un peu trop naturellement à vrai dire, l'avaient directement mis à l'aise, ne le ségrégant pas comme il s'y était attendu. L'ambiance était conviviale, explosive, curieuse et agréable, et pendant quelques brèves secondes, Ichigo se dit qu'il était bon d'être là, entouré de Grimmjow, d'Orihime, et de tous ces autres personnages hauts en couleurs qui lui tardaient au final de connaître. Peu lui importait la justesse de sa décision finalement, il était heureux de pouvoir profiter de moment comme celui-ci.

« _ Désolé Shiro, ça fait juste longtemps qu'Inoue et moi on ne s'est pas revu. Rassures toi, je ne représente en rien une menace.

_ Sympa d'ta part d'vouloir m'rassurer Kurosaki, mais si j'étais toi, j'me soucierai plus de la jalousie de not' cher héritier que d'la mienne.

_ J'ai remarqué oui … Faut dire qu'il n'a pas l'air de chercher à être réellement discret sur sa façon de penser. … Dans tous les cas … merci. Je ne dis pas que je t'apprécie déjà, mais tu m'as laissé ta chambre et tu prêts à me protéger, alors quelques soient tes raisons, merci. … J'espère qu'on arrivera à s'entendre.

_ Oh ça mon Prince, ça n'va dépendre que d'toi et du temps qu'tu vas mettre à t'adapter à la vie ici.

_ Ouais, on verra … »

Même si l'échange s'était fait discrètement entre les deux jeunes hommes, Grimmjow avait entendu l'essentiel, et même si le sujet de sa possessivité ne l'avait pas enchanté, il était heureux qu'Ichigo ait fait un pas vers le blanc. Il connaissait Shiro depuis son enfance, et savait donc tout du mal que pouvait avoir l'albinos pour créer des liens, cachant sa timidité derrière une barrière de provocation et de fausse assurance. Ichigo commençait déjà à faire des efforts pour s'intégrer, et cette constatation lui gonfla le cœur de joie.

* * *

. 0000000000000000000000000000000.

* * *

Le repas touchait à sa fin, et tous attendaient le dessert avec impatience bien que repus des innombrables assiettes de poulet-boulettes de riz qu'on leur avait servi. Bientôt, il le savait, tous devraient reprendre le boulot et s'éparpiller un peu partout dans le domaine et dans la ville, partant pour certains pour plusieurs jours. Il était donc grand temps d'annoncer la nouvelle. Il était un bon chef, et par conséquent, à défaut de ne pas les prendre par surprise, il voulait au moins ménager ses hommes en leur laissant le temps de se faire à l'idée d'un nouveau membre dans le clan qui revêtirait un statut spécial, si ce n'est plus important que la plupart d'entre eux. Se redressant parfaitement, fièrement et solidement campé sur ses deux pieds comme à son habitude, Grimmjow pris la parole :

« _ Mes frères ! Je sais que ce que vous attendez actuellement n'est pas un discours, mais plutôt un dessert, pourtant, cette annonce est nécessaire. Vous savez que si ce midi on vous a réunis ici tous ensemble, chose inhabituelle compte tenu du nombre que vous êtes et donc de la place que vous prenez, ce n'est pas anodin. Si j'ai demandé à ce qu'on réunisse, c'est parce qu'aujourd'hui est un grand jour ! Un grand jour qui apportera à notre clan prospérité et renommée ! Aujourd'hui, mes frères, … aujourd'hui, le dernier survivant du clan Shiniga connu à ce jour, Kurosaki Ichigo, a accepté de mettre sa vie et son honneur au service de notre clan, au même titre que nous tous ici ! Alors je vous demande votre confiance mes amis car ce n'est pas un inconnu que je fais aujourd'hui rentrer dans le clan, c'est un des nôtres que je remets à la place qui lui est due. … Mes frères, mes sœurs, réjouissez-vous : la fratrie s'agrandit … la fratrie se fortifie ! … Tout le monde, je veux vous entendre ! »

En même temps que le poing de Grimmjow, des dizaines de cris de joies et d'applaudissements s'élancèrent dans le ciel. Si la plupart n'avait jamais vu le nouveau frère en question, tous ou presque étaient dévoués corps et âme à leur maître, descendant réfléchi et respectable de ceux qui avant lui avait déjà fait de leur ancêtres des hommes de mains pouvant être fiers de leur activité. Si Grinmmjow leur avait demandé de mourir, la plupart l'aurait fait, sans aucune hésitation, alors accueillir un jeune garçon parmi eux ne leur semblait en rien infaisable. Peu de gens tournèrent la tête pour mettre enfin un visage sur ce nom qui tournait parmi eux depuis hier, mais aux yeux de tous, Ichigo était accepté comme un membre du clan, un camarade, un frère à qui ils allaient devoir faire confiance et qu'ils apprendraient à connaître au fil des batailles.

Plus jeune, on l'avait souvent traité d'homme impulsif, irréfléchi et insouciant, et malgré ses coups de gueule et les années qui passaient, cette image de lui restait. Grimmjow sourit. Si seulement ils savaient à quel point il pouvait être calculateur, si seulement, … mais alors lui ne pourrait plus se jouer d'eux, profitant de leur ignorance et de leurs préjugés sur lui pour plus facilement les cerner. Lentement, alors que le dessert arrivait et que la bonne humeur et les acclamations redoublaient, le bleuté fixa un à un les dizaines d'hommes regroupés devant lui. Si seul face à quelqu'un on devait faire des efforts constants pour se construire un masque répondant aux attentes de l'autre, dans une foule, beaucoup penser qu'il n'y en avait nul besoin, camouflés parmi des centaines d'autres visages … à tort. Calculateur. Oui, il avait tout calculé, ou du moins avait essayé. S'il était vrai qu'annoncer l'arrivée du rouquin de cette manière était la façon la plus pratique, il était faux en revanche de penser qu'elle était la plus courante. Un mot à l'entraînement, un message, une réunion, tant de moyens qu'il pouvait utiliser (et d'ailleurs qu'il allait utiliser avec tous les autres absents) et que pourtant il avait laissé de côté, obligeant sa jeune cuisinière et ses conseillers proches à organiser un banquet pour près de deux centaines d'hommes. Alors pourquoi faire ça ? Pour éviter de mourir si possible, et d'entraîner ses amis avec lui, si possible aussi. Il avait beau essaye de se raisonner il savait qu'il était temps d'affronter la dure réalité. S'il ne savait pas encore qui, il savait par contre déjà quoi : il savait qu'un complot se tramait contre lui et que les pions adverses se plaçaient de mieux en mieux autour de lui. Alors il devait agir, sinon il tomberait, et avec lui, son clan tout entier.

Au fil des visages le compteur s'établit, partant de un et allant jusqu'à vingt. Vingt visages hargneux étaient actuellement présents. Vingt. C'était déjà plus que ce à quoi il s'attendait, sachant que devant lui ne se trouvait qu'un cinquième environ du clan officiel. Une seule faiblesse bien exploitée et un homme, un seul, suffirait à le faire tomber. Alors une vingtaine, … Pourtant, il se permit un soupir de soulagement. Il connaissait les hommes présents qui risquaient de poser problème, savait à quels conseillers et quelles branches du clan ils étaient rattachés. Si le nombre pouvait l'inquiéter, au moins maintenant, il avait une idée de qui souhaitait ainsi entraver son commandement. Doucement, il se rassit, finissant de mémoriser autant de détails des visages ciblés qu'il pouvait. Il allait devoir se montrer un peu plus sur ses gardes et veiller assidument sur Ichigo, même si l'offensive n'était pas encore prête, du moins l'espérait-il.

« _ Shiro, Ichigo, finissez rapidement de manger on a du boulot. Certains éléments vont devoir être modifiés, Ichigo risque d'être encore mois en sécurité que ce j'avais imaginé …

_ Comment ça je suis encore moins en sécurité que ce que tu l'avais imaginé ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Presque tous ont eu l'air de répondre favorablement à la nouvelle non ?

_ Justement gamin, c'est l'''presque tous'' et ''ont eu l'air'' qui posent problème. Si dans ton p'tit monde quelques mecs pas joisses ne représentaient rien, ici, va veut dire qu'tu vas sûrement t'faire buter, où au moins qu'ils vont essayer. Et j'te rappelle au passage qu'on n'est pas des enfants d'cœurs, mentir, ça fait partie d'not' boulot, alors sois malin et te fies pas aux ''airs'' l'rouquin !

_ Je ne l'aurais pas dit comme ça mais Shiro a raison. Tu es loin d'être bête Ichigo, mais tu ne te fais pas encore une image correcte de ce dans quoi tu as accepté de mettre les pieds ce matin. Le clan est en crise, et ton arrivée précipite cette crise vers une bataille quasi inéluctable. Il nous faut donc réagir en conséquence, et surtout, nous préparer. Alors on ne va pas lésiner sur les efforts. Pour la journée et demi à venir, tous les trois, on va devenir inséparables, nuit et toilettes incluses compris ? Et demain, entraînement intensif toute la journée, sans discontinuer, c'est clair ? Tu es loin d'être rouillé Ichigo mais tu te bats encore trop honnêtement, il va falloir apprendre à être un souple sur ta manière de voir le combat. Maintenant, finissez de manger, on bouge dans une minute. Idem pour vous les deux bruns, sortez les bécanes, vous nous accompagnez cet après-midi.

_ Et on va où ?

_ En ville ! ... Allez les copines, on se bouge les fesses ! On a un après-midi shopping qui nous attend ! »

* * *

.00000000000000000000000000.

* * *

« _ Kana, mon amour, je peux compter sur tes talents d'actrice pour ce service n'est –ce pas ?

_ Mais Maître, le tuer est-il vraiment nécessaire ?

_ En invitant cette sale petite fouine il a trahi son clan, il t'a trahi toi à qui il avait promis sa main ! Je t'aime tellement Kana, je ne veux que ton bien, je ne veux pas que tu souffres à cause de lui, je veux que tu puisses l'oublier et te consacrer à moi, à nous … tu comprends ?

_ Mais c'est vous que j'aime Maître, je me fiche de ces fiançailles, je serais prête à tout pour vous le prouver Maître … vous êtes mon seul amour, croyez-moi !

_ Si tu dis tout ma chère Kana, … alors tues le … Prouves-moi ton amour en me rendant ce petit service.

_ …

_ Kana … !

_ … Oui Maître, … je tuerai Grimmjow Jaggerjack … pour vous, pour nous, … pour notre amour.

_ Bien Kana, très bien … je suis fier de toi. Maintenant va le retrouver. Tu as une semaine pour me ''prouver tes sentiments''. Ne faillis pas à ta tâche. »

* * *

_Et voilà =) !_

_Je suis désolée pour les fautes qui jonchent le texte, mais j'espère sincèrement que ça vous a plus =)._

_Bisous à tous !_


End file.
